Your Song
by onlyonekamui
Summary: Once a Broadway star, Blaine Anderson now sings for pennies on the streets.  That is, until Kurt Hummel stumbles upon him and helps him to relive his glory day.  But what if Kurt falls in love?  What if Blaine's past comes back to take his dream away?
1. Chapter 1

The streets of New York were always a mad house, and no less could be said for the subway system. For Kurt Hummel, who had been guiding himself through them since college, it wasn't so bad anymore. Keep your bag close, your head down and weave like crazy. He'd been out of college for almost a year now, gotten a job writing for Marie Claire. It was a small fashion column every month, but it paid well and it was something he found he really enjoyed. Kurt would always have a passion for the stage, but once he got to school, he found his love the for the costumes and the fashion of New York was much stronger.

There was always someone performing in the subways, normally the same hippie music, someone butchering the classics, but every once and a while, there would be someone that stood out. It was one of those rare days that Kurt looked up from his phone. He'd been texting Rachel to meet him for lunch, since she didn't have to be to her show till later. There was a light, happy voice echoing through the subway and at first, Kurt couldn't place it.

Wandering around the platform, he finally saw the man standing with his guitar case open. His curls were a little matted, face scruffy, but the eyes on him trapped you. No, maybe it was his voice. He strummed away at his guitar, not caring if the world stopped and listened or not. It was odd for a street performer to look his carefree. He must have been new and young. Kurt could only guess he was his age, maybe younger.

He was amazing. He captured Kurt's attention so well, he almost missed his ride. Swearing Kurt ran past the player, dropped a bill into the case and moved to catch the train as it pulled up. He didn't notice the music stop as he got on and took a seat, exhaling in relief. A few minutes later the doors started to close, the last passenger jumping on just in time.

Kurt had leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes as he caught his breath. However he opened them when he got that feeling that he was being watched. Opening his eyes, he jumped a little, seeing the boy from the train platform standing there, watching him. He too, seemed to be out of breath.

"Excuse me," he said, holding his hand out. "You dropped this in my case and I think you might have been mistaken." Kurt frowned, taking the bill back. A 50. Yeah, he didn't really mean to do that. A five, yes. The boy smiled. "I mean, it's a great tip, but I wouldn't feel right keeping it..."

"Thanks," Kurt said, tucking the cash back in his pocket, before he searched for the five he meant to give him. "Here-" but as he looked up, the boy was gone. He searched the whole car, but he seemed to just vanish. Or maybe he got off at this stop. Kurt didn't even realize they'd stopped. Before long the doors closed and they were off again.

Reaching the city, Kurt was still thinking about the subway singer. His talent was far greater then being trapped below the city to sing for pennies. Maybe if he cleaned up a little, he could get a real job. Or, perhaps he couldn't get a real job. Was he homeless? He looked it a little. Weren't most of the subway singers though? Why was this bothering him so much today.

"Hello? Earth to Kurt?" Rachel called after him. He'd walked right past her on the street. He stopped and turned back, chuckling.

"Ahh, sorry Rachel." Walking up to her, he gave her a hug, before they made their way into the restaurant. "It was a bit of a hectic morning."

"Are you all right? Did something happen?" She told the host a table for two and he lead them over to the windows so they could people watch while they ate.

"Oh! Nothing bad no. I.. there was this guy-"

"Oh really?" she smiled, leaning in to hear more.

"Rachel, please. It's not like that. He was in the subway singing..."

"Oh."

"He was REALLY good. Like, he shouldn't be singing on the streets." Kurt opened his menu, looking at his choices.

"Well not everyone can make it big in the city, Kurt. I lucked out and you would have too if you stayed in the theater classes. Our professor really thought you had talent."

"Rachel, I love the theater. I love singing, but I love this job. I will return to the stage someday whether it be singing or costuming. But this guy... seriously. And then! He followed me because I dropped a 50 in his case! Of course I didn't really mean to, but he could have just taken it. He gave it back. What New Yorker do you know that would do that? Especially one that's slumming it?" Rachel sipped her water, eyes wide at this new information.

"Well, maybe he's not as bad off as you think. There was this violinist that played in the D.C. subways, just for the fun of it, but he was really famous. Tickets to his concerts went for hundreds of dollars and everyone in that subway couldn't be bothered to stop and listen to him. Maybe you were just part of an experience."

Kurt shook his head. It wasn't that. Somehow he knew this man was no professional. There was just something about him, Kurt couldn't keep off his mind.

By the end of lunch, the two said their goodbyes, Kurt promising to come see Rachel in her show before the week was up. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he stepped back out onto the street. And then he heard that sweet melody again.

His eyes scanned the busy streets of New York, trying to find him. There was people everywhere, performers, people with fliers. No, he didn't want to see a comedy show, no he didn't want a stupid bus tour of the city. The longer he looked, the farther he got from the music, until before long it just stopped. He was losing his mind. Why was he so obsessed.

Giving up, Kurt made his way back to the subway so he could head back into work. It was a long day at the office, looking up prints for the spring season, trying to finish the December addition of the magazine. Horrible Holiday Wear was going to be a top article. Despite all the awful holiday music playing through the office, Kurt couldn't help but hum the tune from this afternoon.

Later that evening, Kurt stepped back out onto the busy New York streets to head home. He was bringing his work home with him tonight just to make sure he could get it done. Kurt made it down to the train, just in time to head back to his apartment. All the while on the ride, he told Rachel to break a leg, text his father that he would call him later since he'd been avoiding it for the last week. Kurt got to his stop and stepped off the train, his ears flooded by the awful performers from before. It seemed his mystery, shaggy man had stayed uptown for the night.

Moving up the steps of the station, he made it back out onto the street, making his way off towards his building. That's when he heard the song from this morning being played. Kurt froze where he was, trying to juggle his phone and the folders in his arms. There weren't a lot of people out right now, so finding him this time would be easier.

Making his way down the street, he finally saw the guitar case open and the man sitting on the ground, playing away. It wasn't as enthusiastic as that morning, but then again, he'd most likely been playing all day long. At least now, Kurt's conscience would be clear. He could leave his tip like he intended and then move on with his life. Perhaps that's what had been bothering him about this day. Walking up to the guitar player, he managed to reach into his pocket and drop the fiver into the case.

"That's from this morn-" Kurt smiled, but stopped when he got a good look at the man. There was blood dripping down from his hairline, face bruised to hell. He still had thank sweet sparkle in his eye, but he was hurt. Kurt dropped his things and knelled in front him. "Oh my God! What happened to you?" Why did he care so much?

Even the man seemed a little taken by Kurt's reaction. "Um.. one of the other homeless people tried to take my guitar to pawn it. It happens all the time.."

"All the time? You get beat up like this? Why aren't you home, or someplace having this looked at?" Kurt went through his bag now, trying to find a tissue or something he could blot the wound with.

"I don't have a place or insurance. Are you new to New York? I don't think I've ever seen a real New Yorker give a crap about a homeless person like this," he chuckled, moving Kurt's hand away.

"I- I'm from Ohio, but I've lived here for the last five years. And anyone with a heart would give a crap if they saw someone hurt on the streets. You really don't have anyplace to go?"

"I sleep at the churches. Such is the life of a penny-less guitar player," he smiled, moving Kurt's hand away. Kurt sat back on his knees, trying to feel this guy out.

It was freezing outside, he was hurt. Kurt knew the churches in New York were drafty as hell in the winter. Yes, he was a good Ohio boy that still had compassion. "Come to my apartment." He said it before he could stop himself. He started to collect his things, but the other didn't move. "Come on! Pack up, let's go. I'm not leaving you out here."

"I.. you don't even know who I am. Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know but I'm stubborn as hell and I will drag you down the street if I have to. You need some ice, maybe stitches, but I can't tell in the pitch black. Now up." Kurt stood, watching him for a moment, until finally the boy pushed himself up and packed up his guitar.

"Thank you. My name is Blaine." Blaine swung his case over his shoulder, holding his hand out to Kurt.

"Kurt. Now come on," he said giving it an awkward shake. "I'm just down the street." The homeless man followed him like a puppy down the street. Unlocking the door to the building, Kurt lead him upstairs to his small apartment. It was a decent place. A loft, very open. What caught Kurt's attention was the windows that looked out over the city. You could see the edge of the park. Kurt turned the lights on and dropped his things. "Sit on the couch, I'll be right back," he said moving to the bathroom to bring out everything he had.

Coming back in the room, Blaine had taken off his jacket and shoes. He was in a tight t-shirt and jeans, pushing his curls out of his face. Now that Kurt got a good look at him, he was extremely good looking. He was staring and had to shake himself. How was someone this talented, this gorgeous, homeless? Something didn't add up. Clearing his throat, he walked back into the living room, sitting on the coffee table across from Blaine and put everything down.

"You going to perform surgery?" Blaine joked.

"Why? Do you think you need it?" Kurt asked, not so much with the joking.

"I.. I don't think so?"

"Oh, good." Kurt sighed and pushed Blaine's hair back, looking at the wound on his head. "I don't think it's that deep, but I'll clean it out. Then you can go take a shower." Blaine just nodded and let Kurt work. Whatever he put on his eye stung like crazy, but he didn't flinch to bad. Once he was done with that, he looked over his bruises on his face. What he was really doing was checking him out.

"Everything look all right?" Blaine asked.

"Perfect.. UM yeah," Kurt stammered, pulling back. "Yeah. Why don't you shower. Warm up a little, you're freezing. I'll make some dinner," Kurt said, getting up.

"You really don't have to go to the trouble. Patching me up was nice enough," Blaine said standing. "I don't want to bother you anymore."

"Why would you think you're bothering me? I asked you to come here and now I am asking you to shower off. You're not bothering me." Kurt left it at that and moved to the kitchen to make something quick for dinner. Blaine disappeared into his bathroom and the moment he was gone, Kurt dashed for his phone. Quickly, he text Rachel.

I've done something really stupid...

Checking the time, he knew she had just started the show and wouldn't be able to reply till later. By then, what he was doing might be even stupider. Finishing up dinner, the bathroom door opened and Blaine walked out, looking much cleaner.

"I hope you don't mind, I shaved, clipped my hair a little." It still had some serious curls to it, but it was out of his face now. He looked even younger without the scruff on his face.

"That's fine. Hungry?" He held up the bowls of pasta and walked back out to the living room to pass one to Blaine.

Blaine thanked him, eyeing the pillows and blankets on the couch. "Um... were you expecting someone?"

Kurt blinked before he looked back to the couch. "Oh, um, no. I was... well that's for you. You said you slept at the church, but I thought, maybe you would like to stay someplace a little warmer tonight."

"Kurt, this.." Blaine didn't know what to do with so much kindness. It was new to him. A little uncomfortable. It had been a long time since someone cared about his well being. "You don't-"

"And you don't have to stay. But I figured it was the least I could do."

"For what?" Kurt blushed at Blaine's question. Good question. And he was certain there was a good answer. Kurt took a big bite of food, thinking it over while the other watched him. Swallowing, Kurt licked his lip.

"For the confusion this morning regarding your tip. This is my way of making up for it. Shower, meal and place to sleep." That was a pretty good answer for being on the spot. Blaine, however, just laughed as he started to eat.

"You're the first to go to all this trouble. And I've been singing on the corners for a while."

"Why?" Kurt asked and then he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry you don't have to answer that." Why was he being so awkward?

"It's okay. I do it because I like to eat. Because everyone needs to make a living somehow. It's not as awful as you think. I still make some decent money." Just not steady money.

"That's fair. I guess I just don't see how someone as talented as you can be trapped on corners."

"You don't know that I'm talented," Blaine said, finishing up his meal. "You've only heard one song."

"Sometimes, that's all it takes," Kurt said. They stared at each other a moment, before Kurt collected their bowls. "Spend the night and you can leave in the morning. Sound fair?"

"Sure," Blaine said, laying back on the couch.

Kurt did the dishes before taking up space on the counter to get to work. Blaine had taken his guitar out and started to play quietly. It wasn't that it was hard to concentrate while he was doing it, it was just that Kurt couldn't stop listening. His voice was so smooth, his playing was flawless. He was like one of those miracle acts you saw on American Idol or X Factor. Kurt had to rip himself away from listening and work on his article.

Somewhere along the way, Blaine had stopped playing and Kurt immediately caught on. Moving away from the computer, he walked over to the couch, seeing Blaine had fallen asleep. Taking the blanket off the back of the couch, he laid it over him and watched him for a moment.

That was, until his text message sound echoed in the loft. Hissing, he scrambled for his bag, trying to find his phone. He had five texts from Rachel.

_WHAT?_

_WHAT MISTAKE?_

_ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?_

_WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?_

_KURT I'M COMING OVER!_

Kurt took his phone to the bathroom and closed the door, dialing Rachel quickly.

"KURT!" she yelled into the phone. "I'm on my way there. What happened? Are you-"

"Rachel you don't have to come over," Kurt said quietly, sitting on the closed toilet.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes.

"There's a homeless man on my couch..."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?"

"Rachel, I'm not repeating myself for the twelfth time. You heard me." Kurt had his legs crossed on his toilet, hoping he wasn't to loud in here. Last thing he wanted to do was wake Blaine up and have him hear what they were talking about.

"Kurt! You don't just invite random homeless bums to your apartment! What if he robs you?" Kurt had to hold the phone away from his ear, because she was screeching so loud.

"He's not going to rob me-"

"You don't know that!"

"I do know that. Calm down! How can you not trust my judgement!" he hissed back. "Look, he is harmless. His name is Blaine and he is rather attractive once you peel off a layer or two of city sludge. You don't need to come over. I'll be fine."

"But Kurt-"

"If he robs me, you can tell me you told me so for eternity, all right? Good night Rachel." Kurt hung up the phone sitting there for a moment. Blaine wouldn't rob him. He was to nice for that. Or he hoped he was. Crap.

Opening the door, he looked out, seeing Blaine was still fast asleep on the couch where he'd left him. Sneaking through the loft, he packed his guitar away for him, pulled the covers up a little more and watched him for a moment. It really didn't make sense. When he was cleaned up, he looked like a well put together person. How did someone's life hit rock bottom at such a young age? Sighing, he made his way off to his work.

When he couldn't look at the computer anymore, he climbed his way up to his bedroom that sat in the nook just above the kitchen. Moving his pillows to the opposite end of the bed, he watched Blaine for a while, wondering if there was more he could do. Maybe he could get to know him better. Before he could think to much about it, Kurt fell asleep.

The next morning Kurt woke to the door to his place closing. His head shot up and he looked at the clock on his bedside table. Eight in the morning. He didn't have to be to work for another few hours. Looking out into the apartment, he saw Rachel taking out bagels and coffee, but no Blaine. Groaning, Kurt rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes, climbing down into the kitchen.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Where's who? Your homeless friend? I just came in. He wasn't here. But all of your stuff is. Congrats." Rachel smiled at him as she passed a bagel off. "I came to make sure you still had all your things and to ask you what the hell happened."

Kurt took the bagel, walking over to the couch. The blankets were folded, his guitar was gone and his five dollars sat on the table. So that was that then. In a city this big, he'd probably never run into him again. Rachel was still rattling on about him needing to be more careful as she spread some cream cheese on her breakfast.

Sighing, Kurt joined her in the kitchen. Best to just let it go, he guessed. It was such a random night. Kurt was just going to take this as a sign that this was the end of his short friendship with the guitar player.

Kurt arrived at work early that morning, saying hello to a few co-workers on the way to his desk. Settling in, he pulled up everything he was working on, opening his iTunes. He found the song Blaine had been singing and set it on repeat, sticking his headphones in. He didn't even notice one of his colleagues standing in his doorway.

Sebastian knocked on the door again, smiling at Kurt. Finally, he walked in and sat down in front of Kurt's desk. Kurt glanced up from his computer and jumped a little, taking his headphones out.

"You're a good singer," Sebastian smiled. Kurt blushed like crazy, fiddling with some papers on his desk.

"Was I singing... sorry. Um, do you need something?" Kurt rambled, pretending to be reading something on a paper he picked up.

"Just came to say good morning, tell you how wonderful you look, as always and want to know for the 143 time, if you'd like to go to lunch with me today?"

Sebastian was a good guy. A little full of himself, curt at times. Kurt knew he meant well, but whether or not he was the guy for him was a whole other story. Had he really asked him to go to lunch that many times? Why did he keep track. Kurt sighed, leaning back in his chair and looked out over the city. What would the harm be, really? He'd get a free lunch out of it. Not like he had other engagements today, nor did he have anyone to run off to meet.

"Sure."

"Really?" Sebastian smiled from ear to ear. "You're serious?"

"Sure, why not. How's one sound?" Kurt smiled back, giving a small shrug.

"Perfect. I know this amazing sandwich shop down the street. I'll meet you in the lobby at one." And with that, Sebastian practically bounced out of the office to go back to work. Kurt sighed when he left, rubbing his face. Taking his headphones, he put them back in his ears and continued his song, trying to focus on this article.

At one, Sebastian was waiting just like he said. "Did you finish your write up?" he asked, fixing the scarf around his neck. "I sent mine in last night and I've already got a new idea for next month. Any ideas what you might do?" Kurt knew he was trying to make conversation, but talking about work wasn't really on his mind right now.

"Naw. Nothing has come out and bit me yet. But I'm sure once the holidays are over, something will catch my attention." The made their way out onto the windy streets of New York, heading to the sandwich shop Sebastian knew about. They only had a few streets to go, when he heard the guitar. Kurt froze on the street corner, his eyes darting around. "Do you hear that?" he asked the other man.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Some street performer. Why?" Sebastian started looking as well, until he pointed out Blaine standing across the street in front of the coffee shop. Kurt's eyes moved where Sebastian pointed and his face lit up. "You know him?" Sebastian seemed a little put out by how excited Kurt looked about a homeless musician.

"Sort of. He plays by my apartment sometimes," Kurt said, crossing the street to join the crowd that had formed around Blaine. "Isn't he good? I mean, I know a lot of musicians on the streets that are all right, but he's fantastic. So smooth, good sense of rhythm..." Beautiful, clear voice, he thought. The crowd clapped when Blaine finished, dropping some change in his case. Blaine thanked them all, pausing when Kurt dropped the five dollar bill in there.

"You forgot that," Kurt said, starting to walk away with Sebastian. Blaine watched them go, smiling a little.

"What did you mean by that?" Sebastian asked, looking back as Blaine started a new song to draw in a new group of city folk.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," Kurt said, brushing it off. The other didn't need to know about his personal life. He was just a friend taking him out to lunch.

That was the last Kurt thought of Blaine that day. He felt better now that he'd seen him, given him his tip with no chance of getting it back this time. Still, something made him wish he could have known him just a little better.

Kurt had stayed late at the office, finally finishing his project. He emailed it to the editor, knowing in the back of his mind he would need a new article to submit for next month soon. He had a few ideas, but nothing that would jump off the page yet. His phone chimed that he had a message and of course, it was from Rachel.

She wanted him to come to the show tonight. Looking at the clock, he knew the theater was only a few blocks away. He had plenty of time to get there. Packing his things up, he started to leave. Why not go out tonight. He didn't have his work hanging over his head and he really wanted to see his best friend on Broadway. Heading out of the building for the night, he started to text, when he ran into someone. "Sorry," he said looking up, then did a double take. "B.. Blaine?"

"So this is where you work," Blaine smiled, looking up at the skyscraper. "You must have one fancy job to work in a nice place like this."

"Fashion columnist," Kurt smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to apologize for just disappearing this morning. I got up early to head out for work. I wanted to thank you and say good bye, but I didn't want to wake you up. It was really cool of you to let me stay and shower and patch me up."

"It was no big deal," Kurt said, looking him over. "Your head looks better. And you sounded as amazing as ever today." He smiled, looking at the unfinished text on his phone. "So anyplace to stay tonight?"

"Church. Same as usual," Blaine said, nodding.

"Want to go to a show with me?"

"Wait, what?"

Kurt shrugged, still smiling. "I have a friend on Broadway right now. She invited me to a show, but I bet she can get you in too."

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine laughed. "Who asks a random homeless guy to a show?"

Kurt laughed. "Are you coming or not?" Blaine made a face, looking around. "Come on. It will be fun and I want to get to know you better. You seem like a very interesting guy."

"Sure. Why not," Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled and finished his text, asking Rachel to get him two seats and he'd be there in twenty minutes. Blaine followed Kurt down the street, heading off to the theater.

Sebastian walked out of the building just as they started away, seeing Kurt with the homeless man from this afternoon. He frowned, staring for a moment, before he walked off in the other direction.

Getting to the theater, Kurt gave his name to the box office where two box seat tickets awaited him and Blaine. Blaine looked in awe around at the lobby and once they were in the theater itself he lit up. "I love these places," he said, looking at all the details, the seats, the sets. "I miss doing shows."

"What?" Kurt asked, but before he could get an answer, the lights were going down and the show was about to start. Rachel appeared moments later, singing her heart out and he leaned over to tell Blaine that was his friend that got them in.

The show, as Kurt suspected, was phenomenal. Rachel was as flawless as ever. From time to time throughout the show, Kurt had glanced over at Blaine who mouthed the lyrics to each of the songs. So he was a theater buff after all. His comment still lurked in Kurt's mind. He missed doing shows. Did he mean in college or high school? He couldn't possibly mean on Broadway, could he?

An usher tapped him on the shoulder right at the end of curtain call. "Ms. Berry told me to give you both these," she smiled as she passed them the backstage passes. Kurt thanked her and got up from his seat.

"Come on, we're going backstage."

Blaine followed Kurt through the crowd, handing his pass to the security guard and walked across the stage towards the dressing rooms. He paused though, tapping Kurt's shoulder. "I'll meet up with you in a minute," he said, giving him a smile, before he walked towards a group of dancers. Kurt didn't say anything, just watched him for a moment. Would he really catch up or would he leave? Trying not to give it to much thought, he kept walking to Rachel's dressing room.

Blaine tapped one of the men on the shoulder. "Long time no see," he said. Wes turned and his face lit up.

"Blaine Anderson!" he cheered, hugging his friend. "Jesus I haven't seen you since your Junior year! How are you? Where have you been?" Wes looked him over, seeing the guitar, the ta-tared clothing. "You doing all right?"

"If you call living on the streets all right," Blaine chuckled, but Wes' face fell.

"Blaine.."

"It's not all bad. I get by with what I make on the corners," he said, looking around at the sets. "The show was amazing. Makes me really wish being up here."

"You could always come back. I take it you don't talk to your father anymore..." Blaine shook his head. "Then get your ass to a try-out! He doesn't control your life anymore."

"Wes, even if I wanted to, I don't know if I can."

"Knee still acting up?" Blaine nodded. "Sucks, Blaine. But you're better then playing on the streets. If you need some help? Some money-"

"No way. I don't like to borrow money. And I know you don't have a lot to spare yourself. I could never ask for that. I don't know Wes. Maybe someday. I just need some time." Blaine looked off in the direction Kurt had disappeared. "I should go find my friend. He got me into the show tonight. Just met him yesterday. And he's from Ohio. What are the chances right?"

Wes laughed. "Small world. Look, Blaine, take my number," he said, taking Blaine's program and scribbled it out. "If you ever need anything, just call, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks, Wes." Blaine hugged his friend, giving him a wave, before he made his way off to the dressing rooms.

"You brought the homeless guy. Here I thought you'd found someone amazing, that you were on a first date and you brought the homeless guy from yesterday? KURT!"

"Would you calm your tits," Kurt groaned, rolling his eyes. "His name is-"

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine smiled, walking into the room. Rachel's jaw dropped when she saw him. Kurt wasn't kidding. He was adorable. He definitely wasn't what she thought of when she thought of a bum on the streets. "It's nice to meet you. You were amazing tonight."

"Thanks," she said, eyeing him. "Wait. You said Blaine Anderson?"

"Yeah?" Blaine bit his lip, watching Rachel for a moment. There was a long pause in the room before she gasped, scaring both Blaine and Kurt.

"Oh my GOD! You- I- You were in West Side Story! Three years ago! You were Tony! Am I right?" She'd gone to the show as part of a project for college. She knew his name sounded familiar. Blaine blushed, tucking his hands away in his pockets.

"Yeah.. I did." Kurt's eyes went huge.

"You were- wait."

"I should get going. I just wanted to say thank you for the ticket. Kurt, thanks again for inviting me. I need to get to the church before they lock up for the night."

"Wait! Blaine don't go. You can stay with me for the night again-"

"No, Kurt. Listen you've been great, but I- You can't keep taking me in like a lost puppy. You barely know me and you, you don't just open your doors to homeless people. So, thank you for your kindness, but I think it's time we both just moved on with our lives." With that, Blaine left both of them. Kurt was stunned and a little hurt. He didn't mean to make things awkward, but he really was even more curious about Blaine now then ever before.

Leaving the theater that night, Kurt said good night to Rachel, deciding to walk home tonight. It wasn't that long a walk and he'd made the journey many times before. Of course, wandering New York so late at night alone was never the best choice.

As he stood at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to change to walk, a rather tall man came up behind him. "Spare change?" Kurt ignored him, as he'd learned to do many a time. However this man didn't seem to take the silence for an answer. He shoved Kurt hard.

"Hey!"

"I said, spare change! Don't be rude pretty boy, I know you got something!" He shoved Kurt once more, almost pushing him into the traffic. A taxi honked as Kurt's foot came off the curb, his heart slamming against his chest. "Don't be cheap! Help a guy out!"

"Leave me alone!" Kurt yelled, trying to keep his balance. The man went to shove him again when he was torn away and thrown down.

"He said to back off!" Blaine yelled, putting himself between Kurt and the other homeless man. That seemed to get the message across and he slinked away. Blaine made sure he was gone, before turning back to Kurt. "You all ri-" he started to ask, before Kurt had his arms around him, hugging him. He was shaking like crazy and Blaine couldn't help but hug him back.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," he said, keeping his arm around the other as they made their way back to his loft. One more night at his apartment couldn't hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine got the door for Kurt, letting him into his apartment, before he dropped his things and followed Kurt in. "Hey, slow down. We're safe now," he said softly.

Kurt could still feel his body shaking. Why was he so freaked out? He knew stuff like this happened all the time. He'd been in a group when it happened before, but all of those guys called the cops and shoved the man away. He'd been alone and if Blaine hadn't showed up he could have been hurt and robbed and, well, alone. His eyes burned with tears he didn't want to shed because that would be childish.

"I'm okay," he said, taking a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not convinced. It's okay to be freaked out," Blaine said, wondering if he should try to bring Kurt over to the couch or not.

"What were you doing there anyways?" Kurt marched himself up to Blaine, his eyes searching the others.

"I- I felt bad about blowing you off. You'd been so nice. A little weird that you want me to stay with you when you barely know me still," he chuckled, finally placing a gentle hand on the other's shoulder and lead him over to the couch. "I just came to apologize when I saw the guy giving you crap."

"You're always apologizing and showing up when I think about you.." Kurt said, still staring at him. "I just.. I want to help you. I want to be your friend, Blaine. You're not like the rest of the homeless people I've come across. You're better then all this and I can't seem to grasp why you're slumming it out there. You keep saying I barely know you. So, let's change that."

Blaine stared at Kurt a moment before he started to laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! I'll make coffee, I don't have work tomorrow, I've got all night. Help me understand. Let me get to know you." Kurt got up off the couch and moved to the kitchen, Blaine turning to watch him. He really was serious.

"You don't want me to bore you with all of this-"

"Start talking, Blaine." Kurt didn't even look up from what he was doing. Blaine smirked. It was adorable. Shaking himself out of that mindset, Blaine got comfy where he was and sighed.

"Where to begin.." His eyes fell on the guitar in the corner. "When I got accepted to New York University, it was the first time my father had been proud of me in years. He thought, I was going to law school. What he didn't know was, I applied for the theater program."

"Why wouldn't he be proud of you. Perfectionist?" Kurt asked, looking up.

"No, well- yeah. But that's only half of it." Blaine stretched, cracking his neck as he folded his arms behind his head. "My father didn't pay much attention to me in high school when I told him I was gay. It was like I didn't exist anymore. Which wasn't so bad. He did his thing, left me alone. All he cared about was that my work got done. But yeah, he hears I'm going to a good New York school, automatically, he thinks I'm going for law. I couldn't tell him I wasn't. It was the first time in years I'd seen him so happy, that he gave two shits what I was up to. I figured, all I had to do was get through four years of college and when I graduated, just tell him I'd changed my mind.

"So I came out to New York, had the time of my life in all my dance and singing classes. My grades were great, I made sure to take a complicated class once a semester to make it sound like I was still pushing towards law. And then, the summer after my Sophomore year, my dance professor asked me to stay the summer for some courses and some try outs. They were recasting West Side Story. He really thought I had what it took to be Tony. I thought he was crazy. I didn't think I was that good and I was only going to be a junior in college. He promised me if I got the part the college would help me out. So I convinced my parents to let me stay. Beg and pleaded with them."

Kurt came back over to the couch and passed Blaine a cup of coffee. "So you were in West Side Story when Rachel went. You were on Broadway?" Kurt smiled, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah. I got the roll. I worked my ass off all summer and went to the open casting. Got the call back. I couldn't believe it. I was 19 years old! I hadn't finished college yet and I was at practice between classes. The cast became my family, my friend Wes was in the cast and he'd just graduated from college. School all morning, rehearsals all night and all the while I lied to my parents. Told them I was working my ass off on my law classes. I knew I couldn't lie to them forever. They'd find out eventually that I was on Broadway, but I didn't know how. They never paid attention to that kind of news. And for a while it was quiet. I got through opening night, opening week, kept my grades up."

Blaine took a sip of his coffee, looking like he was going to shut down. Kurt bit his lip, moving a little closer to him. His hand moved out to take Blaine's and he was surprised when the other's hand closed about his. He was almost scared to ask what he wanted to, but that couldn't be where the story ended. If that was the case, Blaine would have a nice loft apartment of his own and a show on the great white way.

"So what changed?"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand a little tighter. "It was the weekend of my twentieth birthday. My parents hadn't called to bother me for a week and the last time I talked to them, I said I wouldn't be home for Thanksgiving because I was busy with school work. Which wasn't a total lie. I had some make up work to do," he smiled, but it faltered, "but I had so many shows over my break. Thanksgiving came and went, my birthday was the day after and we had a show. The cast got me a cake and sang to me, told me they were taking me out to dinner."

Blaine's story stopped and he started to daydream. Kurt took a few sips of his coffee, feeling worse and worse about this by the minute. Setting his mug down, he took Blaine's from him since it was tilting and set it aside. "Blaine?" he whispered. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me.."

"No, no it's all right," he whispered back, glancing over at Kurt. "Got this far, right? So, where was I?"

"Your cast mates wanted to take you to dinner.."

"Right, yeah. So, I had back to my dressing room to gather my things and get my make-up off. And when I opened the door, there was my father. He was sitting at my vanity with a program curled up in his hand and I could not remember a time he looked more pissed off. Apparently, he came with my mother to surprise me for my birthday, but when they went to pick me up at the dorms, my suite mates told them where I was. And then, they got to the theater and my face was all over the building.

"I couldn't lie anymore. I told him everything. I told him I wanted to perform, I didn't want to run one of his law firms. I wasn't made to be a lawyer. That's when he snapped. Swearing, shoving me, telling me what a waste of my life being an actor was. That his son, wouldn't waste his life. I couldn't take him yelling so I walked out, left him there. But he followed and caught up to me when I got back near the stage. He shoved me hard and I lost my balance, came down on one of the larger pulley rigs with my knee." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand to roll up his jeans.

Kurt gasped, looking at the scar that ran up the side of Blaine's knee and part of his thigh. "I cracked my kneecap, chipped off parts of the bone and it locked up in my knee. Three hours of surgery, four months of physical therapy and I still needed to walk with a cane. The pain was intense, but it hurt more that they had to replace me in the show. Even more so, that I got behind in my school work. The college tried to help me catch up, but I couldn't find it in me to care. Dancing hurt so bad, my father cut off my financial aide. Actually, he cut me off completely. I emptied my bank account and closed it, went to the pawn shop and bought this guitar. I stayed with friends for a while, but I couldn't mooch off them anymore. They all just assumed I went back to Ohio, but I found myself again playing on the street corners. And that's just how it's been for the last two years."

Kurt didn't realize he was sitting there with his mouth hung open. His father hurt him and then left him in the city. For all he knew, his son was dead and he didn't even care. He felt his eyes burn and this time, tears did streak his face. Before he could stop himself, his arms were around Blaine hugging him. "I'm so sorry that happened to you," he said softly.

Blaine hugged the other back, rubbing his back slowly. Kurt pulled away, wiping his eyes with the back of his shirt sleeve. "That settles it. You're staying here. No excuses. We're getting you back on the stage."

"What? How? My knee is still a mess-"

"No all Broadway shows have dancing and we'll think of something. Maybe you just need some practice or the right dance teacher. Do you love to perform?" Blaine nodded. "Then you can't give up on your dream! Let me help you, please?"

Blaine didn't know what to say to him, he just nodded his head. Why not? Why did he have to give up on his dream? If Kurt saw something in him, then maybe he could still make it. But he knew it wouldn't be easy or cheap. He had money saved up in a plastic bag in his backpack. He'd help as much as he could, pay back Kurt if he made it big. "Okay. You're stubborn and persistent, but let's give it a try."

Kurt smiled brightly, taking Blaine's hand again. "Wait. Wait, you said you're from Ohio?"

"Yeah. I lived in Westerville."

"That's crazy! I lived in Lima. Where did you go to high school?" What were the chances he would find someone that lived half an hour from him, tops.

"Ahh, well. I told you, my father was insane and wanted me to have the best education around. That and with all the bullying I got in middle school and my freshman year, they ended up sending me to Dalton Academy."

"YOU WENT TO DALTON!" Kurt covered his mouth, realizing he'd just yelled that and it was still echoing in his apartment.

"Um, yeah. For three years. I was a member of the Warblers."

Kurt stared at him blankly for a few minutes. He was a Warbler. The same Warblers they almost lost Regionals to twice. He sang with the best a capella groups in all of Ohio! Eyeing him for a few minutes he reached his hand out and smoothed his mess of curls down till it laid a bit flatter on his head, gasping. "You! You were their lead!"

"Yeah, I was one of their soloists. Did you compete against us?"

"I went to McKinley!"

"No way! Your group was always amazing! It was always a close call, but you guys definitely deserved to win. That's insane. So you were in the New Directions. So you sing!"

Kurt blushed, suddenly very interested in cleaning up their coffee mess. "I- I did. I'm a high tenor so, it's hard to find much work singing so high unless I wanted to do drag shows the rest of my life. I started out in the performing arts but ended up graduating with a degree in Fashion and Costuming. I really enjoy my job now and I think I made the right career move." Kurt got up off the couch, but Blaine followed him into the kitchen.

"So you don't miss performing? Even a little bit?"

"I do, sometimes. But I would have never made it anywhere with a voice this unique."

"I don't think that's true. Sing for me." Blaine leaned on the counter watching him.

"What? No. No, I... how did this conversation turn on me. We were talking about you!" Kurt laughed, washing their mugs out. Blaine watched him for a few minutes, before he walked around the counter. He stood right beside Kurt who blushed looking into the man's beautiful hazel eyes.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll stay and I'll let you help me out, but you have to sing for me. Not today or tomorrow, but someday I'm going to ask you to..."

"This is all very _Michael_* of you," Kurt grinned, but it was so hard to say no. "All right. Someday, but not today."

"Deal. Thank you Kurt," Blaine said, looking at the time. "Jesus, it's already two in the morning. I'm awful long winded."

"I left all your blankets on the couch. Just in case," he smiled. Blaine smiled back and for a moment they just stood there, watching one another. Blaine cleared his throat.

"Bed, yeah," he said, walking out to the living room. "Night."

"Night.." Kurt said, lingering a moment longer, before he went up to his bed. Changing into his pj bottoms, his eyes continued to watch Blaine, even when the lights turned out. His phone buzzed beside him on the bed and he picked it up to see Rachel had left him a message.

_You all right?_

Kurt sighed, texting her back.

_No. I think I'm falling for the homeless guy. _

**xoxoxoxoxox**

***Michael was a movie from 1996, about an arch angel that came down to Earth and helped an old woman out with her bank woes. When she died, a group of news reporters that had gotten wind of him began a trip with Michael to get him back to Chicago so he could be in their magazine. Michael requested one thing of each of them, but only when he asked and to the woman in the group, he told her he'd ask her to sing. Hence the reference :)**

**Thanks to those that have read so far! Please R&R! I enjoy to know what you all think of this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were interesting to day the least. Kurt was getting used to having a flat mate, which he had not had since Rachel got her own place after college. Blaine would be up every morning, coffee would be made, Kurt would make them both a healthy breakfast and then pack a lunch for Blaine.

"You know, since you have an address now, you could go and get a real job someplace will this Broadway dream takes off," Kurt said, making sure he had everything when they left the apartment.

"What do you mean? I get money for what I do and I enjoy it," Blaine smiled. "Besides, no one in Manhattan will hire me. I've exhausted all the applications I could think of. I couldn't even get a dishwasher job at the time because the lifting killed my leg." Kurt nodded his head as he locked the door behind him. He really wondered how bad Blaine's knee still was. He walked around New York all the time, but he wasn't jumping and dancing on it.

"Okay, okay," Kurt smiled. "Routine, same as always. Meet you back here at seven. Have a good day, keep out of trouble, all right?"

"Yes, Mom," Blaine joked, waving before he made his way down the street and disappeared into the opposite subway. Kurt took his normal train into the city, going through the yellow pages on his phone. He was looking for the number for the professor Blaine had at NYU that got him into the show, but he wasn't listed. Maybe a trip to the college on his lunch break today was in order.

His phone buzzed with another text message as he walked out of the dead zone. It was Rachel, once again threatening to call his father and tell him what he'd done. He knew she was worried about him and it looked like he was losing his mind taking in this stranger, letting him live there. But Blaine wasn't taking advantage of him and he wasn't some crazy person. Kurt didn't have time to reply to her text.

Walking into the building, he almost ran himself into the hoard of Christmas trees that had been set up. Christmas was only a few weeks away and he had to think about buying his plane ticket home to Ohio. He loved his father and Carole to death, but returning to Lima was always so painful. The ignorance in that town just oozed out and stuck to you. Still, it was just a few days and seeing his loved ones and friends outweighed the bad.

"Morning, Kurt," came a rather excited voice behind him.

"Hey Sebastian," Kurt replied, getting on the escalator to head up to the offices.

"How are you this wonderful morning? I can't believe how fast they've poured Christmas decorations into this place, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Kurt said, going back to the yellow pages on his phone. Lunch had been interesting a few days before. Sebastian was very opinionated, but in such a negative way. All they talked about was his article, how it was far better then anyone else, accept Kurt, of course. Kurt had pretended to listen as he cut down everyone's ideas. Maybe his intentions were good, but in the long run, Kurt didn't want to be with someone that selfish.

"So, maybe we could do lunch again today? Sushi?"

"I would, but I've got some things to work on and an appointment to make at NYU. Sorry," Kurt smiled, stepping off the escalator.

"Why are you going to the college? Doing research for your next article. Because if it's on college fashion, it's going to be a lot of sweat pants..." Sebastian said, turning his nose up.

"No, I'm actually running a personal errand for a friend." Kurt pulled his bag up on his shoulder better, taking the keys out to his office.

"It's for that homeless guy, right?" Kurt almost dropped his keys, looking back at his co-worker.

"Excuse me?"

"The homeless guy from the other day. The one you were looking for in Time Square? The one that met you outside the building? What, you paying for a little nookie on the side, Hummel?"

"What the HELL is your problem?" Kurt said, his voice getting a little louder. Some people looked up from their desks, but Kurt had learned not to care when people were watching him. "He's a friend of mine and it's none of your business. And to be honest, I wouldn't have to pay for it. Ever. Do you?" Before he'd let the other reply, he opened his office up and slammed the door behind him.

His heart was beating so fast and his face was flush. Of all the nerve...

However now, he was thinking about Blaine, day dreaming about what could happen. If he helped him with his career, got him back on his feet, maybe they would make a nice couple. He didn't know if it was Blaine positive attitude, how well spoken he was or how good looking he was, despite being a shaggy mess most of the time. Yeah, he was falling hard. He didn't even know what Blaine thought of him! He was probably just happy to have a friend and here Kurt was, thinking about admitting how cute he was, how pleasant he could be. Now wasn't the time for that.

Sitting down at the desk, he turned his music on, stuck his ear buds in and took out his sketch book. What he'd hoped to be some kind of way to take his mind off of Blaine, turned into him, sketching out a few of his outfits. Kurt embellished them a little, making them more fashion forward, sketched out some women's apparel from it.

He missed the knock on his door and when it opened this time, it was his boss, Kelly standing there. Kurt looked up and turned his music off. "Hey there, Kurt. I just got your article back from the editor. Fantastic write up, as always," she smiled.

"Thanks Kelly. Is everything all right though?" Not that he didn't like this boss, but she didn't tend to come around unless she needed something or something was wrong. For the most part, he saw her at the big meetings at the beginning of the week.

"Everything's fine! I just wanted to come and tell you myself, that you get the cover story this January." Kurt's heart stopped.

"What.."

"Congrats! You've been putting out some serious spreads and I wanted to reward you for it. Have any ideas what you might want to write about yet? You've only got a week to submit."

"I- I don-"

"What are you drawing out?" she asked, walking around the desk to look at his drawing pad. She scanned the page for a moment, before she spoke. "Kurt those are amazing. The grunge look is starting to make a comeback. What was your inspiration?"

"Homeless-" Kurt said, but bit his lip.

"There are a lot of those. You know what, I like this idea. Write me up a draft and we'll go from there. Have to find some models, go through the designers that are producing this at the moment. Could make for an interesting read. Good job, Hummel. If I'm not careful someday you might have my job," she smiled, patting his back as she left the office.

Kurt sat there floored for a few minutes, looking at the time. Lunch time. He needed to get to NYU and back. Taking his bag, he locked his office and made his way out of the building to the subway.

He made it across town in record time. Stepping onto the college campus was weird. So many young people, all of them into the arts, so out of fashion. It made Kurt wince a little. They still had time to get themselves in order. Asking around, he managed to find the main theater building. "Excuse me," he asked, going up to the information desk. "I'm looking for Professor Meyer? I believe he's one of the dance teachers?"

The woman pointed Kurt in the direction of the dance rooms and he thanked her. It sounded like class was just getting out and most of the students emptied out of the large room. A few boys lingered behind, the professor watching them as they tried a few aerial jumps. He clapped, told them to practice before next class and sent them on their way.

"Can I help you?" Meyer called to Kurt, who was standing by the doorway.

"Um, yes. My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm here to talk to you about a student you had. Blaine Anderson?" The man's face fell and he walked over to Kurt.

"Have you heard from him? Is he all right?"

"He's living with me right now. But before that he was living on the streets. He performs on street corners and subways. So, no he's not all right, but he's getting better. He told me about you though. You're the teacher that got him into West Side Story."

"Is that what he told you?" the teacher asked, looking a little nervous. "Yes, I helped him, trained him. His talents were far beyond anyone in this class. I think those helped him a great deal more then I did. But I made sure to put in a good word for him." Something about the man's smile, turned Kurt's stomach a little, but he pushed that thought away.

"I'm trying to get him back onto Broadway. But I don't know who his manager was before, what kind of training he'd need to get his knee back into dancing shape-"

"Did he tell you he couldn't dance anymore? His knee was badly injured. He cried for days about it, could barely move. I tried to comfort him as I used to many times, but I feel that I can not help Blaine anymore. We had a falling out, you see. He didn't believe the way I worked was moral. But I explained to him time and again that was show business."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, gripping the strap to his bag.

"You think people just become stars over night? It takes hard work, knowing someone that knows someone. Know the expression, 'it's know who you know, it's who you blow?' Show business isn't all talent. Sometimes you have to sell yourself a little more then the competition."

Kurt took a step back. "Blaine- you slept with him, didn't you?"

"He wanted to be a star, wanted me to do him this favor and get him into the show. I wasn't the only one that fucked him to get him there. He had the talent, but there were a lot of boys looking for Tony. I told him if he wanted it bad enough, he had to sell himself."

"That's sick."

"Hey, that's show business. People are desperate enough, they'll do anything for their dreams."

Kurt turned on his heels, ready to leave this place now. How could someone manipulate a kid like that? Blaine hadn't told him this, but now he could understand why. How embarrassing to give yourself up to a teacher, to strangers because that's how you were told it was the only way to live your dream. Kurt felt his eyes well up a little as he closed the door behind him and ran.

Across town, Blaine had set up shop in front of a Starbucks. He'd mixed up his set with some Christmas carols thrown in. The holiday season in the city was the best time for tips. People were a little more generous this time of year. As he finished up his last song, he started to wonder if he should pack up and move someplace else.

That's when the twenty slid into his guitar case. Blaine frowned, looking up at whomever gave so much. If it was Kurt-

"Hello, Blaine," Sebastian smirked. Blaine sighed, taking the money from the case. He didn't return Sebastian's money like he did Kurt. This guy, he didn't owe any kindness to. "Oh come on now. I haven't seen you in years and this is the response I get?"

"I don't have anything to say to you," he said, tucking his instrument away.

"I have plenty to say to you. Ya' know I thought it was you Kurt was pining over yesterday, but I couldn't be so sure. I didn't know what happened to you after junior year. You just kind of vanished."

"You know good and well what happened. You ratted me out to my father and then gave him tickets to the show. You were jealous you didn't get the part."

"I sucked the same amount of cock to get that role. I still don't know what made you so special. Doesn't matter though. I was happy to take over for the rest of the run when you were out of commission." Blaine rolled his eyes as the other man, picking his case up and walked away, but Sebastian followed.

"And now you're on the streets, poor you. To proud to ask anyone for help. You know good and well your mother would give you the world if you just called home. But you'd rather be a traveling nomad the rest of your days pining over a role that you didn't deserve in the first place. Not only that, but you're staying at my boyfriends apartment?"

Blaine stopped, turning back to Sebastian. "Boyfriend? You.. you and Kurt are.."

"Not exclusive yet, but yeah. We've been dating. Jesus, you think you can win him over, looking the way you are? You're pathetic Blaine. You don't have that charm you had in college anymore. All he talks about is how you're using him and he thinks he can get you back on the stage? What? He know someone you can sleep with too?"

"Shut up."

"Then leave, Blaine. Go back to the hole you crawled out of and don't bring his life down as much as you brought yourself down. Do him the favor no one would do you." Blaine swallowed the knot in his throat, looking at his old school rival and room mate. Maybe he was right. He didn't usually stay in one place that long in the city and most of the time he felt like a burden on Kurt. Why did he think that he could help him? He knew he couldn't dance anymore, he'd need the voice training and he refused to sleep with anyone for a part ever again.

"Fine." Fixing the strap on his guitar case, Blaine continued down the street, disappearing into the busy streets of New York.

Kurt couldn't focus on work anymore. His eyes were all red and he avoided everyone at the office like the plague for the rest of the afternoon. When six rolled around, he packed up his work and brought it home with him. Maybe he could ask Blaine to be one of the models for the shoot, ask him some questions. His article was going to be about over coming the odds when they were against you. For women and for men. It would be a nice, New Year's confidence booster for people trying to make their own resolutions come true.

Getting back to the apartment, Blaine wasn't waiting outside the building. It was cold, so he assumed he'd be waiting up by the door. But he wasn't there. Kurt unlocked the door and checked the time. It was only half past six... then eight, then ten.

By midnight, there was no sign of Blaine anywhere. He had no way on contacting him. Kurt was pacing the floor, not sure what to do. Call the police? Tell them he was looking for a homeless man? He didn't feel like being laughed at tonight. Walking back to the front door, he grabbed his coat. He'd go out and look for him in his normal places, see if he could find him. That's when he saw the paper pressed up against the wall behind the door. It must have been slipped under and he'd missed it when he came in.

Picking it up, he read the note on it slowly, a few times trying to let it sink in.

Sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to mess up your personal life or make you feel like I was using you. Thanks for being a listening ear and taking me in the past few days, but Broadway was just a dream. I don't think you want to waste your time on me. I hope you understand. -Blaine

Kurt was shaking, sliding down against the wall. Blaine had left, he was gone. What if he never saw him again. And what did this mean- mess up his personal life? He didn't have one! Where did Blaine get that idea.

"It wouldn't be a waste of time," Kurt whispered, resting his head on his knees.

People got lost in the city all the time, and now Kurt felt that Blaine could easily vanish. He'd never see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel and Kurt were on a flight back to Ohio two weeks later. Kurt hadn't heard nor seen any thing from Blaine. He wasn't playing in his normal spots and he didn't come back to the apartment after that night. It really bother Kurt that he couldn't find him. What had he done or said to make the other think he wasn't welcomed in his home anymore. Especially when he promised to help him. Not to mention he was carrying around the information of his past.

To think he went through all of that to make it big, that he had to! Something told Kurt, Blaine was to young to see he was being used. He was an extremely talented guy. There was no need for him to sell himself short like that. It plagued Kurt a little that it might have been his first time, how scared he might have been, thinking this was what it took to be a big star. Might that have been another reason he was so hesitant to go back?

"Kurt? You're mumbling again," Rachel said, elbowing him. "I think you need a few days off more then you know. Some time with your Dad will do you good. Get your mind off of Blaine."

"I just don't understand where he went."

"Manhattan is HUGE, Kurt. I know you've been on the hunt for him, but he could be anywhere. You can't be in two places at once. It's pretty clear he doesn't want to be found. And he's done a good job of hiding. He doesn't want to be helped. Stop wasting your time on him before this really hurts you." Kurt knew she was just worried about him and he loved her for caring so much, but it wasn't that simple.

"It's not that easy to just give up on someone, Rachel." He wished it was, because he knew then he might be able to move on a little better. That was the end of their conversation until they landed in Ohio.

Burt was waiting to pick them up. Kurt had not seen his father since the middle of the summer, when he and Carole came out for a visit. He looked good, a little rough around the edges, thinner, which was a good thing. His face lit up when he sat Kurt and hollered for him. Kurt felt himself pick up his pace and a moment later he was in his father's arms.

"Hey kiddo," Burt grinned, kissing the top of his head. "Jesus, do you eat in New York? You're as thin as a toothpick! Rachel! How are you doing sweet heart?"

"I'm good Mr. Hummel," she smiled, looking around the airport. "Is, Finn home for the holidays?"

"Yeah he's going to make it," Burt smiled. "Your Dad's going to let you go? You've already missed a few days of Hanukkah."

She blushed and picked up her bags, getting a smile and a laugh from Kurt and Burt. The boys dropped her off at her house before making the trek home. "So, anything new and exciting happening? You barely call home anymore." There was the guilt trip.

"I've just been really busy with work. They've given me the cover story for next month. I have everything written up, but I just need to finalize it, edit it down, find people for the photo shoots, designers that are on board for the project.."

"That sounds like a lot of headaches," Burt said, turning onto their street. "But as long as you're having fun." His eyes wandered to his son and he looked a little lost and distant. "You look wiped kid. Long flight or something on your mind?"

Kurt blinked and looked at his father. "Oh, yeah, just worried about a friend. Haven't heard from him in a couple weeks, don't really have any way to get a hold of him."

"Sorry, Kurt. Hope he's all right." There was a pause, before the question came. "Is this friend, um-"

"Gay? Yeah."

"Yeah. Is he more then a friend. 'cause you know you can talk to me about boyfriend stuff..."

"Dad. He's not my boyfriend. Just someone I really care about."

"Ah, well. I'm sure he's all right. I mean, you'd find out if he wasn't." Burt pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. Kurt wanted to tell his father the truth. There was no way to know, because he was living on the streets. But if he told him that, his father would have another heart attack and give him a list of reasons WHY he shouldn't give a shit.

It had crossed his mind a few times, while he was home to try and get in contact with Mrs. Anderson. Maybe she would want to help her son. But he didn't know about Blaine's relationship with her. Did she feel the same way as his father? Would she even be able to help. Kurt had gotten a name out of Blaine while he stayed with him. Jackson and Karen Anderson. Tucked away in his bag, he had a letter he'd written to Mrs. Anderson, telling her he'd found her son, that last he knew, he was well and if she wanted anymore information to email him or call. He had to hope she cared still.

Stepping out of the car, Kurt moved to the mailbox and stuck the letter in. It was out of his hands now and he'd be waiting for a reply.

Christmas came and went. Rachel made her way over to visit, making small talk with Finn. Kurt was just glad the two of them could be in the same room together these days. Deep down, Kurt knew Rachel still loved him with all her heart, but it would have never worked. Finn was happy in the small town and Rachel was just meant for the stage.

The Hummels and the Hudsons all got together, ever since Kurt and Rachel went off to college together and in the midst of their holiday party, the phone in Kurt's pocket went off with a phone call.

Leaving the living room, Kurt answered the call from the number he didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Hi there. Is this Kurt?"

"It is. May I ask who this is?"

"I'm Wes. I work with Rachel. We saw each other briefly when you came to the show a few weeks back. I'm friends with Blaine."

Blaine. The name made Kurt's chest grow tight and shivers ran up and down his back.

"Rachel was talking about how worked up you'd been you had not seen him. I just wanted you to know he's been with me the last week. He's asleep on my couch right now. I think he might have come down with something. Head cold mostly. Not sure if he's been trying to dance again or not either, but his knee's giving him crap."

"But he's okay?"

"Well, as okay as he can get."

"Wes, you need to let him know I'm sorry. I don't know where he got the idea that he was ruining my personal life, because I don't have one. I really want to help him and I want him to move back to my place." Kurt looked out the window, watching the snow fall.

"I dunno. I wasn't suppose to call you. He told me not to bother you..."

"Wes, please. He thinks he's done something awful, but the fact is I have no clue where he got that impression!"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "He said something about your boyfriend, telling him to back off."

"My what? I don't have a boyfriend! Who the hell would have told him that? No one even knows about... about him..."

Wes kept talking on the other end of the phone, but Kurt had stopped listening. He knew someone that knew about Blaine and Kurt knew he didn't care for him one bit. Sebastian. He told Blaine he was his boyfriend? Maybe in his dreams or in another dimension. Certainly not in this realm.

"Can you just tell him I don't have a boyfriend and to please come by the apartment tomorrow. I'll be coming home from Ohio then. Let him get mad but thank you for calling me. I'm just glad he's someplace safe."

"No problem Kurt. I'll let him know. Merry Christmas," Wes said, before he hung up.

That might have been the best Christmas present he'd ever gotten. Blaine was alive and he was okay, but he was sick. Kurt could only assume it was from being outside, singing in the cold. He'd only been with Wes for a week, but a week and a half before that, he'd been who knows where. Drafty churches? Subway stations? A box if he was lucky. The weather had been bad on the east coast. For once, he was thankful for an early flight home. He'd text Wes when he got back and ask him to get Blaine to his apartment. Things needed to be cleared up as soon as possible.

At least that was the hope. Kurt landed back in New York City before noon time, but when he got off the plane a text was waiting for him.

Blaine wasn't with Wes anymore. He'd left some time in the night. Was he really that mad that Wes told him where he was? Kurt didn't bother to text him back. If Blaine was missing again, then no one would know where he was.

Kurt made it back to his apartment in one piece, taking the dirty clothes out of his bag and started a load of wash. He'd actually slept last night, knowing Blaine was warm and safe and now he was back to where he started, freaking out that he could be dead on the streets somewhere. Even worse, Mrs. Anderson had yet to reply to him. The mail couldn't be that slow, could it? Not when you lived two towns away. This just proved that she didn't care.

Kurt was so lost in his daydream, he almost missed the second round of knocks on the door. He paused, walking through the kitchen to get to the door, looking through the peek hole.

"Oh my God," he hissed, throwing it open. "Blaine!"

There he was, curls poking out from under the beanie on his head. He was pale, dark circles under his eyes showing up even more so, and it was clear he was favoring his right leg. Kurt didn't know if he wanted to hit him or hug him or both. But he couldn't do any of it as Blaine stumbled and Kurt caught him before he fell. He was burning up, his clothes were soaked right through. Easing the guitar off of his back, he closed the door to the apartment.

"Come on, stay awake a little longer," he groaned, helping him up the steps to his bedroom over the kitchen. Kurt didn't think anything of stripping his wet clothes off and tossed them down into the hamper to run through the wash with his own. He found a clean t-shirt and boxers and let Blaine change into them, before he pulled the covers back on his bed and let him in.

Blaine's knee was swollen and he wasn't the least bit coherent anymore. He groaned from the fever, trying to push the blankets off Kurt had just laid over him, but Kurt ran a hand through his hair. "Shh, it's okay. I'll take care of you." Kurt bit his lip, leaning down to whisper to him. "Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me. I'm sorry that he made you go away, but I never wanted you to leave. I don't want you to again." Blaine seemed to relax to Kurt's words, but more so, when the other boys lips pressed to his heated temple.

"You're going to be okay."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blaine didn't come around till later in the afternoon. He knew he was safe and comfortable. His leg was still killing him, but he didn't feel as warm. There was something cold on his neck. Reaching back, he pulled the wet cloth from his neck and placed it on his forehead. That felt amazing too. He rolled over onto his back, almost rolling into something.

Or someone. Kurt was there, napping beside him on the bed. They were in a bed. Did Kurt get him all the way up to his room? Why didn't he just settle him onto the couch like before?

Kurt moaned in his sleep, the shifting in the bed, bringing him around. "B..Blaine?" he asked, sitting up and inhaled sharply as he woke up. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"No," Blaine said, his voice hoarse. Kurt's hand moved to his forehead. He was still so warm.

"Now that you're awake, you can take something for your fever and your knee. What did you do to yourself? How long as it been bothering you again?" This was to many questions for him to be asking someone that just came around, but he hoped he'd get some kind of an answer that would help him take care of his friend.

Grabbing the pill bottle by the bed, he poured out a few and gave them to Blaine with the glass of water that was waiting there. Blaine took them without argument, knowing they would help him feel better. "A car caught my when I was crossing the street last week. Knocked me better then I thought it did. Couldn't stay off it, had to work," Blaine said, coughing, into his hand.

"Blaine, why did you stay away so long? You had me worried sick. If this is something Sebastian said to you, he'd full of shit."

"Wes told me, you're not dating him."

"I'm not dating anyone! I'm single and I would never associate myself with Sebastian Smythe. Ever. So no worries there, okay?"

"I don't blame you. Not many people want to associate themselves with him." Blaine chuckled, closing his eyes.

Kurt looked at Blaine oddly. The way he spoke about him, it was almost as if he knew him. "Blaine, do you know Sebastian? I mean, before all of this?" But he didn't get a reply. The man had fallen back to sleep and Kurt knew this would be something to talk about another time. Taking the wet cloth, he ran it through the bowl of water beside him and rang it out, running it over Blaine's head.

It took a few hours for Blaine's fever to break and for Kurt to feel comfortable enough to leave him alone in his room. He finished all the laundry, going through Blaine's bag to wash all of his clothes as well. He did some research on knee injuries to see what he should give him and what he should do for it. Hot and cold seemed to be the best options.

He made a lite dinner and brought it up to his room. Usually, he didn't like eating in his bed, but he wasn't going to ask the sick man to come down. Pulling the covers back, he crawled in beside him, his hand gently stroking at Blaine's cheek to bring him around. "Hey, you need to eat something."

Blaine protested being woken up, rolling over in the bed till his head was tucked under Kurt's arm. "Just take a few bites and you can go back to sleep." Kurt picked up a good sized spoonful of rice and held it out to Blaine. His mouth opened and he fed him, laughing. Why was this so cute? Maybe it was Blaine's curls sticking to his face, or the tired pout he had on his lips. His other hand moved behind Blaine's ear to keep him awake enough to eat, but the man fell asleep, just before he finished. "Good enough," he whispered, putting the tray aside.

He didn't have the heart to move him from his lap though. He slid down a little in the bed to make himself more comfortable, his fingers lacing up into Blaine's hair. There was so much he wanted to ask him still and tell him. More so, he wanted him to know about what his former teacher had told him. Blaine had made it a point not to tell him and he felt it wasn't his place to have found out. Sighing, Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead, watching the snow start to fall out the window. Later, he would text Wes and let him know he had Blaine. Later, he would do the same for Rachel. Much later, he was going to kick Sebastian in his family jewels, but right now, he was content to just lay here with the boy he was crushing on, hoping that by morning, he'd feel better then he did right now.

"Good night, Blaine," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah I think I caught something while I was out in Ohio. Feel like I'm dying slowly," Kurt said, pretending to cough into the telephone. The receptionist sounded extremely sympathetic, telling him to feel better as soon as possible. He thanked her and hung up. "I really shouldn't have given up on acting," he joked, putting the phone down on the counter as he worked on finishing up the beef broth he was making Blaine.

He wasn't much better, but he wasn't worse which was good. Kurt wasn't sure how he would get him to the hospital like this and he knew Blaine would protest since he didn't have the insurance or the money. However, if his knee didn't look any better in the next few days, he'd be taking him in.

Fixing up the tray, he walked up the steps to his room, Blaine sitting up against the pillows half with it. "Morning sleepy head." Kurt smiled and took a seat on the bed beside him, pressing his hand to the patients head. "I think your fever is finally breaking."

"Mmm good. Being sick is a big inconvenience," Blaine mumbled, rolling his head to look at Kurt, smiling.

"How so? You get to lay in bed, eat whatever you feel up to and sleep."

"I mean on you. You just called out of work for me. You don't have to take care of me, Kurt. Go to work.."

"Oh no. Don't try and play the guilt card. You're not allowed to feel bad about being sick. I chose to take it off. You can't make it up and down the stairs on that leg anyways. Besides, I've never called out before and an extra day off will be nice." Kurt smiled and passed the soup off to Blaine. "Eat."

Blaine smiled, starting in on the soup. It was nice after not having much since the day before last. Kurt watched him eat, contemplating in his head if he should wait to ask him questions or if he should just get it over with. This was the most with it he'd been since the other day and Kurt wanted all of his facts before he killed Sebastian.

"Um, Blaine... you said someone told you I was going out with them. Which is very much, NOT true. But, was it Sebastian?" Blaine swallowed his mouthful, looking at Kurt before he became very focused on his soup.

"Yeah.."

"That son of a..." Kurt bit his tongue. "But wait, why would he come to you? And how do you know his name? Well no, I know why he came to you, he's jealous-"

"I knew him from college," Blaine said, putting his spoon down. The comment caught Kurt off guard a little. "Remember I told you I had a room mate that told my parents where I was? It was him." Blaine pushed himself up in the bed a little more, trying not to spill his meal in his lap. Kurt woke up a little and helped him to do so, till he was comfortable.

"Sebastian and I went to Dalton together. I guess you could say we had a bit of a thing for a while, but it dwindled off. We both applied to college for the arts. His parents were much more supportive about it then mine were. We were friends though. He didn't say anything about me going to be an actor."

"Not then anyways," Kurt murmured.

"Yeah, not then. So we roomed together because we both ended up going to NYU. We had the same classes and things were fine. Freshman year as a breeze. We were both in the college productions. It was Sophomore year when we took Professor Meyer's dance class that things got a little sketchy."

Kurt bit his lip. He knew what happened and if Blaine didn't want to say anything, he didn't have to. Reaching out he took Blaine's hand. "I know about him. I went to ask him who he talked to before, when you got on Broadway..."

"You talked to him?" Blaine said. "Did he.." Kurt nodded.

"You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to! I'm sure it was awful Blaine." The other man seemed to think about it for a moment, before he looked right at Kurt.

"I've never told anyone my side. We took the class together and it was no secret that he has a million ties to Broadway. He has the students that have all made it big plastered on the walls of the studio. He took pride in saying that the majority of his dance students went on to be big. Sebastian and I were the only ones that really knew the basics, so we caught on fast. By the end of the first semester, we looked like real professionals." Blaine's hand got a little tighter on Kurt's.

"By the end of the year, he told us they were recasting West Side Story and he wanted Sebastian and I to try out. Sebastian had been a bit more distant and when Meyer asked me to audition as well, he got pissed. I guess he and Meyer had it out, because he'd told him he would get him the roll of Tony. Sebastian had been sleeping with him a lot longer then me."

"Why did you do it?" Kurt blurted out, covering his mouth. "Sorry, I just.. was it worth it?"

Blaine thought about that a moment. "It just started as extra rehearsals. I would be in the studio practicing till two in the morning sometimes and the way he watched me, I didn't know how dance teachers worked. But it still made me feel like a piece of meat. And then, one night, he just outright told me I had the talent, but I was missing something. He told me I had the makings of a star and he could guarantee me the part because he knew the director. I was young, I was being offered the role of a life time. And if I could make it in that show, I could go on to do so much more. So he took me, right there, several times and I left my future in his hands."

Kurt didn't realize his eyes had watered up. He felt sick to his stomach. How could that man still work there? Had no one ever turned him in? No, why would they? He stuck to his word. You slept with him and you ended up on the great white way.

"How.. how long after did you end up in the show?"

"It was about a week later, he had the directors come in to the studio to watch us all dance. They pulled us each individually, introduced us. They spent the most time with Sebastian and I and at the end of the day, I had the part. I didn't have anyone to celebrate with though. Sebastian stopped talking to me after that. We roomed together because it was to late to switch it that semester. I didn't have anyone to celebrate with, I couldn't call my parents they'd never understand. I felt bad because I had no idea Sebastian was in the same situation as me for longer! If I knew any better then, I would have never done it. If I knew what I did now.."

"That you could have made it without you letting him rape you? I know you would have been on Broadway, regardless. Or on TV or something." Kurt knew Blaine felt awful enough without his helping. "Sorry.."

"No, you're right. You are. I was a stupid kid. And I hate myself for it. But it was also my way of getting away from him. I stopped taking the dance class. I didn't have time with practice for West Side Story. Meyer tried to call me, but I never answered him. There was nothing he could do. I had the part, the cast and the director loved me. I tried putting all of that summer behind me. The show opened to great reviews."

Blaine picked up his spoon, stirring the soup that was starting to get cold. "And then my father attacked me and I was so lost. The doctors said they did their best to repair it, but I wouldn't be able to go back to the show. Sebastian knew how angry my folks would be when they found out I was lying to them and he knew he'd be next up for the part. I don't think he intended for me to be hurt, maybe for them to just pull me out of the show since I was still underage. I forged their signatures to let me perform. I was hopped up on pain medication, I could barely hobble around and there was no one I could turn to. So I went back to Meyer for advice, for help. I was so distraught, I really thought, hey he got me into one show, why not another.

"But he didn't. He laughed at me, told me that was show business. That with my leg the way it was, I'd be useless to the stage. Not long after that, I found out my father had stopped paying for school. They tried to help me financially, but I couldn't keep up with the payments, the classes and the coffee shop job. That's when I drained the bank account and took to the streets. I didn't know what I was doing. I was barely 20 years old. If I had been half with it, I would have just gone home to Ohio and found a relative to live with. But deep down, I didn't want any help from my family. The last few years have been hard, but I think they really made me the person I am-"

Blaine's words were cut off to Kurt collecting him into a hug. He was surprised by the reaction and more so by the other shaking. "Kurt? Are you okay?"

"How can people have treated you so awful? I don't understand, how people can take advantage of a teenager like that, how parents can just give up on their own child. I thought I had it bad with the bullying, but this?" Kurt pulled back wiping at his eyes. "Blaine I'm so sorry that all happened to you. Argh! I'm going to kill Sebastian! I can't believe he told you I was his!"

"Why does that make you so mad? That he told me that?"

Kurt started to stammer, his cheeks growing more and more flush. "I- I don't.. well he's a jerk! And if anyone at the office caught wind of him thinking I was going out with him it would blow up. It's so unprofessional. And it hurt your feelings! It made you leave!" Good save, right?"

"Well it was more that he made me believe I was taking advantage of you, making you waste all your time."

"Oh.. well.."

"But the boyfriend thing upset me too." Kurt knew he was red now. There was no trying to hide it. "To think that a jerk like that could win you over."

"He didn't. Never has, never will. He's not my type."

"Oh, you have a type?"

"Yeah! Who doesn't? I.. I go for personality, positive attitudes. I've had enough negative people in my life. And being cute helps," Kurt said looking at anyone but Blaine.

"Those are all good traits. I got for personality first too. Kind heart, caring, talented and cute helps a great deal too." Blaine was blushing a little himself.

"Finish your soup," Kurt said, smoothing the bed sheets out.

"Kurt?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, almost forgetting that he has his other hand locked in his own.

"You're my type, just so you know."

"Y.. you're mine too," Kurt replied. They'd gotten so close, close enough to kiss if one of them just pulled in closer, but Kurt pulled back first. "You're sick and.. and you need to finish your soup and get some sleep."

Blaine watched him a moment and smiled, going back to eating. "I'm going to finish some laundry and get you some more ice for your knee." Getting up off the bed, he went down the stairs, glad Blaine couldn't see him in the kitchen. His hand was on his chest, trying to keep his heart in. He'd never felt this strongly for another person before. Blaine had poured his heart out to him, out right said he'd never told anyone before.

Kurt wanted to give him the world and once he was better, maybe a proper date. Rachel was going to have a field day with this.


	7. Chapter 7

By the end of the weekend, Blaine was back on his feet. Kurt made him an appointment to have his knee looked at. Maybe there was something that could be done to give it some relief that the doctors he had before didn't try. That was the first step to getting him on the right track back to the stage. Blaine wasn't greedy about parts either. He and Kurt spent the snowy Sunday going through his musicals, Blaine admitting that even the smallest role in any of them would be a dream come true. He was humble, despite everything that had happened to him and that made Kurt fall for him even more.

They'd outright told each other they were attracted to one another, but that had been the end of it. No more awkward staring or blushing. It was almost like the conversation didn't happen at all. Kurt was doing his best to not fawn over Blaine. He needed someone to look out for him now and help, not day dream about kissing him.

"All right. I need to go into the office to get some work done. I'll be home by three so we can make it to the hospital." Kurt threw his bag over his shoulder and smiled at Blaine who was tuning his guitar on the couch.

"Try your best not to pound on Sebastian. He's not worth losing your job," Blaine called over his shoulder.

"It might be," Kurt grumbled as he left. He heard Blaine chuckle softly as he closed the door, smiling. There was a blush on his cheeks. He was hopeless.

The Monday commute was always the worst. People that didn't want to be up after their weekend off, everyone trying to catch the same train, people still on their school vacations riding the subway for fun. At least Kurt thought so anyways. Damn kids. Somehow, he made it to work on time, surprised he was bombarded when he got into the building. He made it all the way to his office before someone tried to make conversation.

"How are you feeling?"

"Leave me alone. In fact, don't ever talk to me again if you can help it," Kurt said, his voice thick with hate for the other.

"Kurt what-"

"You went to your old buddy Blaine and told him I didn't want him around. Or rather you didn't want him around because of me. Well here is a news flash for you. I don't want to go out with you, we're not going out," Kurt started in, his voice loud enough to catch the attention of most of the floor. "and the fact that somewhere in that thick head of yours, you assumed I belonged to you makes me sick. Blaine told me all about your history together and it's a shame you became so tainted. But that was your fault and I don't feel even the least bit sorry for you. Maybe if you were such a two face bastard, I might have, but I can't. Leave me alone, leave Blaine alone and kindly go crawl back under whatever hole you emerged from this morning." Kurt gave him a polite smile, before he went into his office and slammed the door.

Standing there a moment, Kurt cracked his neck, straightening his clothes out a little, before he put his bag down and took out his laptop to work on finding models for his cover story. That was the only part left to all of this. He did his best to stay focused, called a few people to model for the shoot. He was going to ask Blaine, but he knew he wasn't up for it just yet.

He skipped his lunch, emailing the final photo shoot details to the editor. Project done and Kurt had to admit, he was really proud of it. Hopefully his boss would feel the same way.

Closing his laptop up, packing his things, he looked out of his office. No sign of Sebastian anywhere. Good. He walked down the hall to his boss' office, knocking on the door before he went in. "Hey, I just sent out the photo shoot information. Story is all set."

"That's fantastic Kurt," she said, looking through her piles of stories. "You really have an amazing eye for this. If the numbers come back good, you might be on cover stories all the time."

"Really? That would be amazing. I had a bit of a time coming up with this one though. I'd really have to give my next one some thought."

"Well you have a little breathing time. I have someone set up for next month, but March is still wide open." Kurt thanked her before he made his way downstairs.

"Kurt, wait up!" Sebastian again. If the verbal beating he got before wasn't bad enough, he really wasn't in the mood now.

"I'm pretty sure I sent you packing earlier. Don't make me do it again," Kurt said, not even looking back at him on his way down the escalator.

"You don't know Blaine Anderson! You only have the story he's feeding you! Are you going to believe the guy convincing you to help him or the guy that's known him half of his life?" Kurt got to the bottom of the escalator, pausing for a moment.

"I know you're the one that sold him out to his parents. Whatever history you have is your business. You can't deny that happened."

"I don't. Blaine was so blind sided by what was happening and he's a hypocrite! He saw all of this happening to me, told me how wrong it was and how talented I was and I watched him flush whatever pride he had down the shit shoot. He played me at my own game and took my chances right out from under me. I was furious that he did that, but I honestly never meant for him to get hurt. I knew his father was crazy-"

"Then you must have known it wouldn't have ended well," Kurt hissed, trying to keep his voice down. "Look, was it right that either of you slept with that jerk? No, you both got used, but what you did.. no matter how mad you were, you had to have known it wouldn't end well. That's if you knew him well. Which, from the way Blaine tells this story, you were one of his best friends." Sebastian pursed his lips together. "And after all that happened to him, where were you? Sorry? No. You took his part. Classy."

Sebastian had nothing to say to that. He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Which, by the way. Glad it all worked out for you. How's that big Broadway career?" It might have been a bit far, since Blaine didn't make it either, but Kurt knew he could do it. Without the sleeping around and selling himself short. That was because this time, he'd have someone looking out for him.

Kurt made it back to his building in record time, his thoughts and anger at Sebastian fueling him to move faster. "Kurt? You're back early-"

"Come on. We'll go to see if they can take you sooner," he said, dropping his work things off. Blaine nodded and put his jacket on.

"You all right?"

"Sebastian is a jerk, but I need to know something before I help you." Why was he doubting Blaine? He didn't want to think for a second that Blaine had lied, but he wanted to know that Sebastian wasn't right. "Everything you told me is the truth, right? There's no other secrets?"

"No." There wasn't even a hesitation. "Everything you know is exactly how it happened, Kurt. I swear."

"I believe you," Kurt said, taking his hand. "But I just want to be sure. I'm sorry..."

"Kurt, I told you before. You just took in some randoms stranger off the street and started helping him. You're allowed to ask whatever you want, question me. I understand and I'm thankful for everything you've done. I just don't know how I'm going to repay you for all of this." Blaine smiled and started to walk out, before he turned back. It caught Kurt off guard and he stepped back, eyes wide.

"By the way, you still owe me a song."

"Y.. yeah.." Blaine and Kurt left the apartment, taking the subway to the doctors office at the hospitals. It wasn't until they were walking into the office that Kurt realized they'd held hands over ten blocks, two avenues and a subway change. Kurt gently took his hand back, walking up to the desk. "Appointment for Blaine Anderson. I know we're a little early, but I was hoping he might get in sooner?"

The receptionist looked over the chart. "Actually, our next appointment canceled. Take a seat and I'll call you inside in just a few minutes."

The wait wasn't that long. They took him right into the x-ray room and he was out in no time. A few minutes later the doctor joined them in the exam room, putting the x-ray up to look it over. "Your bones have healed completely. The problem is a strain on your muscles around the knee. The best thing for it is a brace, some physical therapy.."

"What about dancing?" Kurt asked.

"Minimal at best. I wouldn't go join a Broadway show," he joked, writing on the clip board. Blaine's face fell as he looked back at Kurt, but he smiled when the doctor looked back at him. "You should be good as new in a few weeks. Should I sign you up?"

"Not right now, but thank you. I'll definitely look at all my options." Blaine got down off the table, walking out of the office with Kurt. "So much for that then."

"Blaine I'm sorry. But, there are a lot of plays and show that don't need so much dancing in them. And with physical therapy, you might be able to in a year or so?" It wasn't all bad.

It was then Kurt's phone rang. "Sorry, Rachel," he sighed. "Hell-"

"KURT KURT! OH MY GOD KURT!"

"WHAT?" Kurt yelled back, holding the phone out away from his ear. Even Blaine could hear her screaming now.

"KURT MY AGENT JUST CALLED ME! THEY ARE DOING A REVIVAL OF SUNSET BOULEVARD! They want me to come and audition for it!"

"Rachel that's amazing! Do they have a full cast yet? Who's going to be your Joe?" he asked, winking at Blaine.

"I don't know. I guess they just started casting for it. I would die to play Norma. I know I'm young for the part but they do wonders with make-up these days and the director wants a new take on it..." She rambled on the other end of the phone as Kurt watched Blaine.

"Rachel.. how much dancing is in Sunset?"

"Not a whole lot. But Kurt-"

"Rachel what's your agents number? Is he taking on new clients?"

"Jeffrey? He's always taking on new people. Kurt, are you even listening to me?"

"Text me his number. I'm so routing for you Rachel, I really am. I'll give you a call later okay? We'll go out for drinks."

"Sure, talk to you soon," she said, sounding a little curious.

"She sounds really excited about something," Blaine smirked, waiting for the traffic to stop so he could go across the street. Kurt's phone blipped with the number of Rachel's agent.

"Something you should be excited for too. I've just about got you representation. And as soon as it's all settled, YOU are trying out for Sunset Boulevard," Kurt smiled.

"What? Really?" Kurt bounced on his feet, nodding.

"He just got Rachel in and once he hears you, he'll be tripping over himself to get you in too, I know it!" Blaine smiled and caught Kurt as he threw himself at him. They hugged on the street, laughing. Blaine didn't even try out yet, but this was all to perfect.

Pulling back a little, they stared at one another. They were so close, so happy in this moment that things were looking up. Kurt could feel the heat coming off his face and Blaine looked a cross between lost and holding back about something. Finally, Kurt couldn't take it anymore. His lips lightly brushed against the others, the phone in his pocket going off once more. Kurt raked back and took his phone, walking away to answer the phone.

"H.. hello?" he said, running his hand through his hair. That didn't even qualify as a real kiss. It was embarrassing too, but Blaine didn't seem that phased. That, or he was hiding it well.

"Is this Kurt?" came a rather enthusiastic voice on the other end?

"Yes?"

"Jeffrey Sparrow. I represent Rachel Berry. I hear you've got talent laying around that needs some pimping and honey, I am your man."


	8. Chapter 8

By seven-thirty the next evening they were sitting in wait for Jeffrey to join them at the restaurant. Kurt had gone through his closet, finding a suit for Blaine. It took a little quick tailoring on Kurt's part. Blaine wasn't as tall as him, arms not as long, but thankfully they were the same size around. He looked amazing. Hair cut to tame his mass of hair, clean shaven. No one would know that he was the same homeless person from a month ago. Kurt couldn't stop staring at him. And after their almost kiss the night before, his mind was wandering like crazy. Blaine didn't make anything of it, acted as though they hugged and that was the end of their interaction.

"Just be yourself," Kurt said, looking around for Jeffrey. Kurt had never met the man himself, but from the sound of him on the phone he was more flamboyant then he could ever dream to be. That wasn't a bad thing, it just didn't surprise Kurt in the least that Rachel would have a manager that was as out there as she was.

"Didn't plan on being anyone else," Blaine smiled, sipping at his water. "Wouldn't help me."

Kurt smiled back, clearing his throat. He was being so awkward towards Blaine, and the other was trying to just be normal. Maybe if they talked about it, he'd feel better. "Listen, Blaine. Last night-"

"KURT HUMMEL!" Kurt's eyes got as big as they could, looking out across the restaurant. There was a very well dressed man, ebony skin, dreads. He could only guess this was Jeffrey because he'd never seen him before in his life. Waving a hand in the man's direction, he waved back and sashayed over. "Well Rachel wasn't joking. You are a cute as a basket of kittens."

He took his jacket off and sat down at the table. "Jeffrey Sparrow. And WHO is this yummy little compilation prize?" He winked at Blaine who was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Blaine Anderson," he said holding out his hand. Jeffrey's mouth dropped, leaning over the table to get a good look at him.

"You are that little boy from the reboot of West Side Story a few years back. You, were amazing. I thought you'd given up on theater. No one's heard from you in three years," he said, looking between the two of them. "So this isn't about you taking up acting again." Jeffrey looked at Kurt who shook his head.

"Is that what Rachel said?"

"Well she said you called looking for representation, talked you up, showed me some of the shows you did in college. You have got a talent yourself young man. But Mr. Anderson here. I haven't heard you sing in years. How do I know you still have it? I make stars. I have a success rate of 97% for my clients getting into shows. And if you've still got the mojo you had three years ago, then I know I can make you a star again." Jeffrey smiled, waving the waitress over so they could order.

Blaine looked really nervous. Kurt seemed to think he was amazing, but a random passerby's opinion compared to someone that watched people on stage everyday was two separate things. He knew what it took to be a star before, but did he still have that charm?

"How do I prove it?"

"Sing for me." Jeffrey passed the menus back to the waitress.

"Okay, well we'll have to set up a time, right?"

"Right now is good." Kurt looked taken back and Blaine sat with his mouth slightly open.

"Here?"

Jeffrey nodded, pointing to the stage. The sign said Karaoke started at eight. So there was a reason he wanted them to meet here. "You have a room full of people that you have to entertain, me to impress. How long has it been since you performed for a crowd?"

"A few weeks ago actually."

"Oh? In what show?"

Blaine swallowed, looking down at his lap. Kurt decided it was best to step in now. "Blaine has been on the streets for the last few years. He's played on subway platforms, but it's still in front of a crowd." Jeffrey looked between them to see if he was joking, but it was clearly not.

"You're out of practice then. And you want me to represent you so you can audition for Sunset Boulevard?" He sighed, leaning back in his chair an checked his watch. "You better be amazing then. I wouldn't mind being your manager, but if you're not what you've been built up to be then it's going to be a while and a lot of retraining before you're ready." That was just the truth. He wasn't giving up on him, but he couldn't send someone that wasn't at their best to the dogs. That's how the business really worked.

"Then this is probably a waste of your time," Blaine said, putting his napkin on the table. "I'm sorry to make you come here."

"You're giving up? I didn't give up on you and my times hasn't been wasted. I want to help, but I need to know what I'm working with." Behind them, the Karaoke booth opened up. "I've seen you pour your soul out on stage before. Do it again."

"Blaine if you don't want to, you don't have to do this," Kurt said. He glanced up at the other, shocked when he took his jacket off and hung it on his chair. Jeffrey smiled, watching him make his way up to the DJ and put in his song request.

"You think you've seen him perform before, you haven't seen anything at all," Jeffrey murmured, leaning back in the chair he'd turned around. True, Kurt had only heard Blaine sing with his guitar, but that was rather impressive. How could he top something like that?

The rift of the song started and Kurt perked up, on the edge of his seat to hear what Blaine had picked. He didn't recognize the song, but it didn't matter when Blaine opened his mouth to sing. It felt like all the air in his lungs left, his chest grew tight and he knew there were more people in the room that felt the same way. Blaine was a wonderful street performer, but something about this screamed he was giving more. He was going to own that stage. The passion was stronger and one would have thought he was auditioning for the show right now.

_And you walked out when I asked you to stay_

_As usual you will get your way_

_You closed the door and stumbled down to the street_

_Where you wring your hands_

_And you drag your feet there_

_Where the words can't find you_

_To crawl inside you_

_I'm ringing all the warning bells_

_Careful or you'll hurt yourself_

_Others lie, lie, lie, they adore you_

_I'll be the one to tell you_

_Careful or you'll hurt yourself_

_Gonna try, try, try till the morning _

"He's amazing," Jeffrey whispered, looking back at Kurt.

"I told you," Kurt breathed, the smile he had making his face hurt. Blaine worked the crowd a little as they cheered, moving into the next verse. He wasn't just singing this song, he was lost in it.

_But you can't hide standing under these stars_

_They know everything, they know where you are_

_You're in your head, you're all turned around with it_

_And they're shining down their light to bring you back again_

_Back where I can find you_

_To crawl inside you_

_I'm ringing all the warning bells_

_Careful or you'll hurt yourself_

_Others lie, lie, lie, they adore you_

_I'll be the one to tell you_

_Careful or you'll hurt yourself_

_Gonna try, try, try till the morning _

Blaine's eyes moved out into the crowd. There was no one else in that room now but him and Kurt. Kurt swallowed feeling the intensity of it all. His palms were sweating, his mouth had gone dry. There was no doubt in Kurt's mind that Blaine was now singing to him.

_All you want to see is make believe_

_It's nothing but way down underneath_

_I'm ringing all the warning bells_

_Careful you don't hurt yourself_

_Others lie, lie, lie, they adore you_

_I'll be the one to tell you_

_Careful or you'll hurt yourself_

_Gonna try, try, try till the morning comes_

The room exploded, people on their feet cheering for him. Blaine was sweating, but smiling from ear to ear. He took a little bow, shaking hands with the man running the karaoke. He was stopped several times on the way back to the table with congratulations and hand shakes. In the midst of it all, Kurt didn't even notice that the food had come to the table. When Blaine finally reached them, his arms were around his neck.

"That was amazing. I'm so proud of you," he whispered. Blaine held him back, kissing Kurt's temple before he took his seat.

"A little rusty," Blaine said, taking his napkin back into his lap, taking a long drink from his glass of water.

Jeffrey watched him for a moment, eyebrow raised. "Are you fucking with me?" He laughed, shaking his head.

"They say stars are made, but you had to have been born with that talent. You sir, have my interest." Reaching into the bag beside the table, he pulled out a contract, whiting out Kurt's name on it and passed them over to Blaine. "Read over those, make sure everything seems fair and in order and then sign on the dotted line."

"There's just one problem. I can't pay you," Blaine said, pushing the contract back.

"Blaine I told you, I'm taking care of this," Kurt said looking at the contract on thw table.

"I can't ask you to do something that huge, especially if I don't get a role..." Blaine whispered back.

"May I interject something here?" Jeffrey asked, catching both of their attentions. He took the paper and flipped through to the payment agreement, starting to white out again. "I, Jeffrey Sparrow, agree to withhold payment until the agreeing party makes their first substantial paycheck. You don't pay me a dime until your name is up in lights and your face is plastered all over the great white way. How's that sound?" It was all there in black and white now.

"You have that much faith in me?"

"I'm just that sure that you're going to be one of the greats. Do we have a deal?"

Blaine looked over the rules in the contract. All of them were fair, more then fair. Taking the pen, he sighed and initialed his name. "We've got a deal."

"Fabulous! G arson," he waved to the waitress over some person screeching behind them. "A bottle of your bubbly, please? This calls for celebrating. I will call up the studio tomorrow and set you up for your audition. With any luck, this won't be the only contract you sign this week, Mr. Anderson." The champagne came to the table. Jeffrey popped the cork and poured for them all.

They clinked glasses and spent the rest of the evening drinking, eating and talking about the aspects of Blaine being back on Broadway soon enough.

"Jeffrey is a really great guy," Kurt said, walking back to the apartment that night. "And he's helped Rachel out so much and launched her career." Blaine had been rather quiet since dinner, smiling, but quiet. "Blaine? This is what you wanted right?"

"You amaze me," Blaine said, stopping outside the building.

"Why?" Kurt asked, thankful it was cold enough outside that Blaine wouldn't notice him blush.

"For weeks now, I've been trying to figure out what your interest in me is, what I did to make you want to help me so bad. You were willing to give up so much back there for a dream that isn't even yours and it's all on blind faith. I don't know if I could ever do that. My trust is just shot from the past few years, but this city hasn't tainted you in the least. You are kind, happy and the most beautiful person inside and out and I keep saying I don't know how I'd repay you."

"You don't need to," Kurt said, shaking his head. "My dreams came true already. I have a good job, I'm doing something I love, I have friends and family that love me. So how could I ask for more? You're my friend. Of course I want to help you."

Kurt had barely finished the sentence when the other's lips pressed to his. There was no ghosting over this time. This was a full on passionate kiss. At first Kurt tensed up, not really ready to be kissed, but he relaxed and his arms moved around Blaine's waist, pulling his body in close.

"I've wanted to do that for a few days," Blaine said.

"Shhh, hold on," Kurt breathed, making Blaine kiss him again. He'd been waiting a few days, Kurt had been dying for this for a few weeks now. His lips were warm, soft. He smelled amazing. His hair was so soft, despite having so much product in it. He moaned into the kiss and pulled back, biting his lip hard.

Now Blaine was the one who was blushing. "Good?" he chuckled.

"Mmm," Kurt grinned, nodding his head slowly. They were still pressed so close together, Kurt's fingers picking at the zipper tab to Blaine's coat. It just felt safe and right here and Kurt had never felt that way with anyone before.

"We should get inside. It's freezing outside."

"Mhm," Kurt nodded again. Blaine laughed, tilting Kurt's head up to look at him. Kurt smiled, giving him another quick peck on the lips. "Let's go home."

"I think that champagne got to you," Blaine said as he kept his hand in Kurt's, walking up to the building. Kurt seemed a little out of it, giddy, love sick? The last one seemed the most likely. Once they got in the door, Blaine hung his coat up, suddenly grabbed by his tie and pulled close to Kurt. "Kurt.."

"Blaine, I have not stopped thinking about you since I met you," Kurt whispered, "and I've never felt this way about someone else. Something amazing happened for you tonight and I want to celebrate with you."

Kurt undid Blaine's tie as he kissed him. "I want you to be comfortable and know that this is because I care about you, so much. Is this okay?"

"It's been a long time," Blaine exhaled.

"Oh honey, it's been a long, long time," Kurt said, pushing a little closer. "Remember how to dance?"

"I need the practice, right?" Blaine hissed, collecting Kurt into his arms, kissing him roughly. Somehow in the rush of kissing and clothes stripping, they made it up to the loft. Blaine laid over Kurt, kissing up and down his body, the boy below him, rocking against him slowly.

There was a need from both of them, hot and fast. They were two men that had held their emotions for one another back far to long. Blaine began to rock against Kurt as well, getting a long, low moan from Kurt, who started to kiss at his neck. Blaine managed to pull himself away from Kurt's kisses, traveling down between his legs.

Kurt just about screamed when Blaine started to lick at his opening, his calloused hand stroking at his cock. He'd barely been touched since his first year of college. It was lonely taking care of yourself all the time and there were just some things one could not do alone. His knees bent, heels digging into the bed beneath him as he groaned. Both of his hands hand tangled into Blaine's hair, breaking the gel up that held it down. There were the curls he loved so much.

This went on for several minutes, Kurt half trying to keep his voice down and trying his best not to cum before the real fun began.

"Kurt?" Blaine said again. Apparently, he'd been trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Kurt whined, his head digging back into the pillows.

"Prote-"

"Drawer, lube," Kurt breathed, sitting up when Blaine moved and caught him in a rather deep kiss. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, digging till he found what he needed. Somehow they managed to gear Blaine up, littering him in kisses. Kurt's hand slipped between them and stroked Blaine quickly. He felt huge, strong. A hell of a lot better then the last guy he'd been with.

Blaine laid him down, pushing his legs back enough to lift him off the bed. "You're sure," he asked Kurt, positioning himself.

"Positive," Kurt whispered. With a good rock of the hips from the other, Kurt tensed up, his yell choked up in his throat. There was that familiar burn and then everything went numb with pleasure. Blaine was over him again in no time, moving with him, kissing him. They moaned into each other's mouths, fingers tangled together for support. A gentler touch midst the hungry crashing that happened below.

"Blaine harder," Kurt whined, pushing back against him. The other didn't question or hesitate as he moved a little faster. They moved in such sync, it was like they'd been doing it forever. Kurt's moans became louder as Blaine's cock moved further and further inside. A rush of shivers sparked inside him the more he pressed against his prostate. It made Kurt wiggle more, shake. His hands were no longer in Blaine's but trailing deeply up the other gorgeous man's back.

"Shit... SHIT," Kurt groaned. He pulled Blaine's head down to his neck as his partners breathing became ridged. He knew Blaine wouldn't last much longer either. Kurt clenched his body around Blaine's member, holding him inside as he felt him lose control. "Please, Blaine, please!"

Both of them let go at the same time, bodies tensed up completely as they rode out their high. Kurt didn't want to come down and as the reality of what just happened set in, he smiled. Kissing the side of Blaine's head, he let the other man lay over him, fingers caught up in his lover's hair while the other hand rubbed his back. Blaine wasn't even that heavy and he enjoyed the weight. It made him know he was there.

Blaine whimpered, his own hand wrapping around Kurt's side. "You're okay," Kurt whispered, kissing his head again. "Go to sleep." Softly, he started to hum, hoping to sooth Blaine a little, lull him to sleep.

Moments later, he felt Blaine grow a bit heavier. Kurt sighed, working the blankets up over them carefully. The lights were already off and he was sure in an hour or so Blaine would roll off of him. It was all right though. Everything was all right.

**xoxoxox  
><strong>

**Hey guys! The song that Blaine sings in this chapter is Careful by Guster. Here is a link so you can listen to it. It's a really great song. Hope you're all enjoying the story and reviews are always welcomed :) Thanks again for reading!**

**.com/watch?v=TEFRELihaxA&ob=av2n**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt inhaled sharply as he woke up. He wasn't having a bad dream and he didn't remember drifting off the night before. There was some weight on his chest still, maybe a little to warm and sticky, but as he moved his head, he was met with Blaine's face. Kurt's expression softened and his hand moved back up into his curls.

He was, the most beautiful person in the whole world. Just a little scruff, his curls breaking free from the product. His strong arms were around Kurt and he'd never felt more loved or protected in his life by another person. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Blaine's forehead, getting a soft whimper from the other.

"You're okay," Kurt whispered against his skin, his eyes roaming the room. It was still early in the morning, but they'd gone to bed rather early. "Go back to sleep."

Blaine's eyes fluttered open, lidded and watching Kurt. He couldn't help but smile at Blaine, his hand moved from his hair to the back of his neck, rubbing at it to relax the other.

"Morning," Blaine smiled back, his lips moving to Kurt's neck. Kurt was the one who whimpered this time, enjoying the little connection between them. "Last night was.."

"I know," Kurt whispered, closing his eyes. They were quiet for some time, Blaine shifting so he was sitting up more, laying over Kurt. They kissed, gazed at each other lazily, really looking at each other now that they weren't caught up in the heat of the moment. Kurt laughed as blew a raspberry against his neck.

"No! We were having such a nice moment," he giggled, kissing Blaine's cheek. "Brat."

"It's still a nice moment," Blaine said, resting his head on his hand. Kurt sat up, groaning. His back was killing him, but it was worth it. A nice, dull throb of a reminder of the night before. He wouldn't trade that for anything. Biting his lip, he looked down at Blaine who was still watching him closely. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm just.. we.. what are we?" It was childish, but he wanted to know what this was. They'd been acquiescent, then friends, then very good friends, but now-

"You're my boyfriend, right?" Kurt blushed. He just came out and said it like that. "Kurt.. are you crying?"

Blaine sat up now, his thumb rubbing under Kurt's eyes. Shit, he was. "I'm okay," he said, pulling back and wiping them himself now. "I- yeah. We are. It's just-"

"-nice to hear?"

Kurt nodded. "Very."

They spent the rest of the morning, getting up, taking a shower. Kurt made them both a light breakfast while Blaine made coffee. It was hard to believe just over a month ago, Blaine was on the streets and no one paid him any mind and now he was auditioning for Broadway and living with Kurt.

The phone rang in the middle of their meal. "Hello, Jeffrey," Kurt smiled, taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Morning my little chickadees!" he half sang, half spoke through the phone. "So I have some very good news. Well not for Rachel, but for Mr. Anderson. They've completed the casting for Norma and Betty. Rachel will be playing Betty. God knows why that girl thought she was old enough to play Norma."

"Rachel thinks she can play anyone and everyone. You must have figured that out by now," Kurt smirked.

"You might be the only person that feels my pain. Anyways. Are you both sitting down? Because the woman playing Norma is a Broadway legend." There was a dramatic pause. "Patti. LuPone."

Kurt almost choked, putting the phone down on the counter. "Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine could hear Jeffrey yelling on the other end of the phone and picked it up. Stupidly, he took a sip of his coffee as the man relayed the message, spitting it across the counter.

"Jesus the two of you," Jeffrey sighed, waiting for one of them to reply. Finally, Blaine picked up the phone again. "ANYWAYS. Your audition is in two days. There will be a few people trying out for Joe, but I think that you have a very good chance. Just be yourself. Talk to you soon."

Blaine hung up the phone, sitting there slack jaw. "Patti... LuPone."

"Blaine, for the love of God. You need to get this part." They shared a look and Kurt bit his lip. "No pressure?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt sat at the studio the auditions were being held, bouncing his foot in the chair. There was six other boys there, looking for the role. Some of them much older then Blaine, some around the same age. But of all of them, Blaine was the best looking. They were taking them one at a time into the room. Blaine seemed calm enough, it was Kurt who was a mess.

"What if she's here and you get to sing with her right now," he whispered, tossing his phone from hand to hand nervously. Blaine reached out and stopped him before he dropped it.

"Kurt, she's not here. And stop, you're freaking me out. It will be fine. Even if I don't get the lead, I might get something. Something is better then what I had," he smiled. Once again, Blaine had amazed Kurt to the point that he almost didn't hear his name called. Blaine kissed him before he shook the man at the door's hand and walked inside the room. But he didn't expect Sebastian to walk out.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Auditioning. My agent called me about it. Who knows, if I get this I can give up my job at the magazine. Be nice to earn a part rather then ride my room mates coat tails."

"Mm, because all that 'helpful' advice you give out would be sorely missed," Kurt said, giving a snark smile. "Yes, this time you don't have to have him beaten down to get his part. Best of luck to you. I'm sure you wow'd them with your Mmbop style."

Sebastian frowned, fixing his coat and bag. "I've been in voice lessons, dance lessons, acting classes. There is no way in hell, he's going to beat me again."

"It's called natural talent and karma. One, you don't have and the other is a bitch." Kurt shrugged, as Sebastian left the room. Now, he really hoped Blaine got the role. It felt like forever that he was in the room, but when he came out, he was smiling.

"She's amazing," he said, seeing Kurt's heart stop. He looked like he wanted to run through the door and cry over how amazing she was. He knew she was here! "Kurt, I was kidding."

"Blaine, sweet heart. We don't joke about meeting Patti LuPone."

"Got it," Blaine smiled, watching Kurt get up. "Pet names now, hmm?"

"I think we've reached that level," Kurt smiled, in spite of himself. "Did they tell you how long it's going to be until you find out?"

"They said if they can't come to a clear choice, there will be call backs. But I should get a phone call regardless tonight. I'm more nervous now that it's over. Did you see Sebastian come out? Of COURSE he would try out for this."

"Hey, you're a better person and worlds better then he could ever want to be. We'll go home and wait for the phone call and whatever happens, happens." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek before they made their way back to the apartment.

The rest of their afternoon was texts from Rachel asking if they'd heard anything, texts from Jeffrey asking how everything went and an unexpected phone call from Kurt's boss. She congratulated him first off. "You had the highest selling cover in two years! The emails have been flooding in about the article. You should be very proud of yourself! I'm giving you March, so do some brainstorming and get back to me on Monday about ideas."

"I will, thank you," Kurt smiled, ending the call. "I got the March cover!" he squealed, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck.

"That's awesome Kurt! I'm so proud of you. Have any ideas yet?" Blaine asked, rubbing the other's back.

"Yeah, no.." Kurt sighed, slumping a little. "I pulled the last one out of my ass. I'm sure I'll come up with some-" Kurt stopped when he heard the phone ring. He didn't recognize the number but it was from New York. Passing the phone off to Blaine, he bit at his nails.

"Hello... yes this is him," Blaine said, biting his lip. He rested his head back, closing his eyes. He made a few noises of understanding, staying calm the whole time. He was driving Kurt insane. "Yes, absolutely. Thank you." Blaine hung up the phone putting it down on the couch.

"Well?"

"They're not doing call backs. They made a choice," Blaine said, going back to rubbing Kurt's back.

"Oh.. Blaine, I'm sorry..."

"They picked me."

"There will be other chances and roles. We'll ask.. what." Blaine was smiling at him, beside himself with glee. "WHAT! OH MY GOD!" Kurt leaned in and kissed him fiercely. Now he was crying. "I'm so proud of YOU. You're going to be amazing... MY BOYFRIEND GETS TO ACT WITH PATTI LUPONE. She's coming to dinner! You're going to be on Broadway again! BLAINE!"

"I know!" Blaine laughed. "We should celebrate. I'll call Rachel and ask her out for drinks. You should go clean your face up," he said, bouncing the boy in his lap. "This is insane. I don't think it's really hit me yet," he said, going to use the house phone to call Rachel.

"Of course it hasn't hit you yet! Give it a minute to sink in!" Kurt said, wiping his eyes as he followed the other into the kitchen. "You are going to be on Broadway, with one of the greatest stars of stage, in one of the best musicals ever. You get to sing one of my favorite songs, fall into a swimming pool every night. You're making a name for yourself Blaine and before long, you're going to be just as famous as Patti. Think about that. You've earned all of that." Kurt caught Blaine's chin and kissed him softly. The other shivered into the kiss, licking his lips as he pulled back.

"It's insane," he whispered. "And I get to work with Rachel, too. This cast is going to be amazing. I should probably ask Jeffrey out also, yeah?"

"Definitely. You call, I'll go wash up," Kurt grinned, running off to the bathroom.

Kurt got to the bathroom, running some cold water for his face. Going for drinks wasn't the only way they were celebrating tonight. He'd just finished washing his face and making a mental list of things the two of them could do when the phone went off again.

This number was from Ohio. _Oh no, Dad. Oh God what if something's happened? Who would be calling? That's not the hospital. _A million thoughts ran through his head as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Kurt Hummel?" came the woman's voice on the other end.

"Yes it is. Who-?"

"This is Sarah Anderson. I'm Blaine's mother..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello? Kurt, are you there?"

"Y.. yes! Sorry I'm here. Hi there. Sorry I guess, I just didn't expect you to call." Kurt looked around the bathroom, keeping his voice low so Blaine didn't hear. Last thing he wanted to do was upset him on his big night. "Can.. I need a moment, please." He might as well turn the john into an office at this point. It's where he got most of his calls.

Stepping out into the other room with the phone, he saw Blaine in the kitchen. "I need to take this call in the hallway. Boring work stuff. I'll be right back, okay?" Blaine smiled and nodded to him as he walked outside and down the hall a ways. "All right, sorry about that."

"You said in this letter that you saw Blaine, but you didn't know where he went. But you've seen him.." Mrs. Anderson sounded worried, which gave Kurt some hope.

"Actually, since we've talked, Blaine came back around again. He's living with me now. I've helped him get a job.." Should he tell her doing what? No, not yet. Not till he knew what he was dealing with. For all he knew this was some weird ploy to weed Blaine out and drag him away from New York and Kurt wouldn't have that.

"Is he okay?"

"He was living on the streets, what do you think?" Kurt spat. "S.. sorry. He is now. He's getting there. Look, I hate to be so straight forward, but did you call to check on him or to make sure he was behaving himself? I want to make sure you want to be part of his life."

"You're awful protective of your friends," Mrs. Anderson said.

"Boyfriend, actually."

"Look, I'm coming out to New York in a few days on business. Can we meet up then? I'd like to get to know you, talk. And maybe, see Blaine?"

"We can meet up. Call me when you get to the city and we'll go from there."

"Kurt, thank you for getting in touch with me. I'll be in touch." Kurt hung up his phone and walked back to the apartment. Blaine was waiting for him on the couch.

"Everything all right?" He was smiling, so happy and Kurt didn't want to ruin that bringing up his mother. He didn't want to lie to him either, but really? He didn't have to tell Blaine about her till they met.

"Yeah fine. They're just really on me about this article. I need to start thinking of ideas fast. I think I've got one though," he said, crossing back over to the living room.

"And what might that be? More street fashion? Bums Slum Apparel?"

"YOU should have been a comedian," Kurt said, giving him a playful shove. "No, I have something a little more flashy in mind."

xoxoxoxox

At the end of the week, the company for Sunset put on a party for the cast to meet one another. It was a nice gesture on their part, renting out a room at the Marriott in Time Square. Rehearsal began on Monday, but everyone loves a party. One that Kurt and Blaine were late to.

Blaine had no problem finding something to wear. A nice suit from Kurt's closet he took the length of the legs up in a little. Kurt, however was freaking out. He'd gone through seven or eight outfits, dragged Blaine out into the city to buy a new one and then pieced it together with what he already had.

"I look awful," he groaned heading up to the top floor of the hotel with Blaine.

"You look amazing, stop it." The doors to the room opened and there was some light music playing. Cocktails and appetizers were being passed around. So many seasoned Broadway people were walking around and Blaine remembered back when he did West Side Story. He felt the same as he did now. Nervous, wondering what he was doing here.

"Blaine! Kurt! There you are!" Rachel yelled, making her way over to them. "You're almost an hour late. What took you so long?"

"Wardrobe malfunction," Blaine smiled, taking a glass of wine as it went by for the two of them. "Drink, you'll be fine." Kurt took the glass and downed half of it there. "Is Patti here?"

"Oh my GOD YES. She's amazing. I just got through talking to her. You need to meet her Blaine. I feel like the two of you are going to be flawless on stage." Blaine swallowed and looked out into the crowd of people, seeing her chatting with a group of people. Producers, techies maybe? Blaine took a large gulp of his own drink and held Kurt's hand tightly, walking over to her.

"M..Ms. LuPone?" he said softly, hoping he wasn't interrupting something important. She turned and smiled at him, opening her arms.

"You must be Blaine. You're just as handsome as they said you were. Hello dear." Patti hugged him close, kissing his cheek in the process. "I've heard you've got some serious talent kid. I can't wait to work with you."

"Thank you. It's a honor to be working with you," he smiled.

"Oh, please. We're going to have a good time. And who is this beautiful boy?" she smiled. Kurt felt his heart stop in his chest. There was no way this was happening right now. All he could think of was not throwing up.

"This is Kurt. My boyfriend. He's the one that helped me get back into the business." Patti looked past Blaine to Kurt and smiled, pulling him into a hug as well.

Kurt was almost certain he'd stopped breathing now. He'd died and he was looking down on this moment from heaven above and it was good. When they pulled back, he was blushing. "You're amazing."

"Thank you. You're a fan I take it?" She was just egging the poor boy on now and Kurt was stumbling like an idiot to give her a proper reply.

"I.. yeah I.. yes. You sing good," he said and then bit his lip, downing the rest of his wine. "I need more booze, excuse me," he said, stepping away from them.

"He's adorable," she smiled.

"I think so too," Blaine replied.

Kurt walked across the room to Rachel, rubbing his brow. He snagged another wine. "I just mad an ass of myself in front of Patti LuPone. I think I should probably just go home before I ruin Blaine's new jump start in his career."

"Relax, you're fine. It's okay," she smiled, waving to Jeffrey. He was talking to a few of his other clients that had made it into the show. "Let's focus on something else for a moment here. I heard that YOU got another cover for Marie Claire. Congrats. Any idea what you might put on the cover?"

"I do actually, but I don't think I'll get the balls to ask," he sighed, looking around the room.

"What is it?"

Kurt took a nice long sip. If he wasn't careful he was going to get drunk and then he'd make a bigger ass of himself then he did. Then he would get turned on and Blaine didn't need that when he was making a good impression. The waiter came by and Kurt took a few stuffed mushrooms off the tray. Eating those down, he looked back at his friend.

"I want to feature you, Patti and Blaine on the cover." Now Rachel was the one choking. "It would be good publicity for the show, for all of you. Show will open in a month or so, just in time for the Tony judges to come around and review, see if you should all be nominated. It would be the best time to beef you all up. But I have to ask her and I can't even say two words to her!"

"Well, calm down, catch her later in the evening when things calm down. That's a great idea, Kurt!" But how was he going to go about bringing it up in conversation?

A soft piano brought them both out of their private conversation and Kurt looked around, seeing Blaine playing away. And then Patti sang. They boy did. It was beautiful and surreal. Blaine looked so happy, everyone had stopped to listen. They really were the perfect Norma and Joe. He would get flak for being to young for the role, but that was the wonderful thing of revivals of shows. Different directors interpreted things different ways.

Kurt made his way through the crowd back to the piano, watching them. When the song ended they all applauded. Blaine nodded his head, blushing slightly, before his eyes found Kurt. He waved him over and while Kurt was hesitant at first, he went over and sat down beside him.

"You both-"

"Sing good?" Patti teased, getting Kurt to turn bright red. "From what your boyfriend tells me, you can sing as well."

"He wouldn't know that. He's never heard me before," Kurt said, taking a high interest in his wine glass.

"In the shower I have," Blaine smirked. "I think you should let Ms. LuPone have a listen and be the judge."

Kurt's mouth was almost on the floor as he shook his head. "I couldn't. Um, I actually wanted to ask a favor," he said, quickly changing the topic. "I work for Marie Claire and I'd like to feature you, Blaine and Rachel on next months cover. It would be good for the show and I promise it would be a lovely article."

Patti seemed to think this over, taking a seat on the bench beside the boys. "How about I make you a deal. I'd be glad to do the interview and the photo shoot. But you need to sing for me. Right now."

"I don't know what I'd sing."

"How about, I start something off and you join in?" she smiled, nudging Blaine to start playing. Blaine's fingers moved across the piano keys and Patti began to sing.

_I don't know why I'm frightened_

_I know my way around here_

_The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here..._

_Yes, a world to rediscover_

_But I 'm not in any hurry_

_And I need a moment_

She nodded to Kurt, letting him know he could take over. Kurt swallowed, looking at Blaine and closed his eyes. Softly, he started to sing.

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_

_The atmosphere as thrilling here as always_

_Feel the early morning madness_

_Feel the magic in the making_

_Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you_

_I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you_

_Missed the fairy tale adventure_

_In this ever spinning playground_

_We were young together_

_I'm coming out of make-up_

_The lights already burning_

_Not long until the cameras will start turning..._

_And the early morning madness_

_And the magic in the making_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_I don't want to be alone_

_That's all in the past_

_This world's waited long enough_

_I've come home at last!_

_And this time will be bigger_

_And brighter than we knew it_

_So watch me fly, we all know I can do it..._

_Could I stop my hand from shaking?_

_Has there ever been a moment_

_With so much to live for?_

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_

_So much to say not just today but always..._

_We'll have early morning madness_

_We'll have magic in the making_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye..._

_We taught the world new ways to dream!_

When the song ended, Kurt opened his eyes to the applause in the room. It had been years, college, since he'd performed and here he was with some of Broadways best, singing at a piano with Patti LuPone. If he could go back and brag to himself in high school he would right now.

"You are a very talented boy yourself," a voice came, breaking Kurt out of his daydream. Ms. LuPone was smiling at him. "Such a unique voice, you should really think about the stage yourself." Getting up, she took her wine back from her friend. "You have yourself an interview and I look forward to it." Excusing herself, she walked back through the swarms of people to chat.

"That was beautiful," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's cheek. His boyfriend was in a state of shock, but when he came around, he'd be sure to reward him for his skill and bravery.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

In the week that followed, Kurt was busy at work. He was putting together his cover, working out times to meet with the cast and take pictures. This cover meant a lot more then his last one. If they thought they sold before, wait until girls wanted to pick up Blaine's beautiful picture with a Broadway legend. He got home late, as did Blaine from practice. It was take a bit of a toll on him, being out of practice but he was catching up.

Kurt was going through the page lay out, when a text came through on his phone. Maybe it was Blaine. Hopefully he wouldn't be as late tonight. He didn't want him to push himself to hard. Then again, he couldn't fault him for wanting to be his best.

But it wasn't Blaine. It was his mother. She was free for lunch if he wanted to meet up. Checking the time, Kurt knew he would need to take his lunch soon. He sent a quick text back to send him where to meet her and he'd be on his way.

Twenty minutes later, he was sitting in a small place on the east side. He didn't even know what she looked like. He'd left his name with the host, but there was so many customers coming in and out, how would they remember? Glancing back, he saw a small, dark haired woman looking around. She had Blaine's eyes, there was no doubting she was his mother. Kurt waved to her and she smiled, coming over to sit.

"Kurt?"

"Mrs. Anderson. It's good to see you." They shook hands and she sat down. "I'm glad you wanted to meet up with me."

"Is Blaine here?" Kurt shook his head.

"He's working and I didn't know how he'd react to seeing you. He's told me what happened and I guess I just want to know what your intentions are. He's finally putting his life back together and I don't want that being ruined for him by his father."

Mrs. Anderson shifted, but nodded her head. "Blaine's father was a very stern man. We have an older son, Cooper who followed everything he was told to do by him, and when Blaine didn't it made him crazy. He blamed me for babying him, blamed himself for not being strict enough. Then Blaine came out and you would have thought the world ended. Then suddenly he wanted to be a lawyer? It didn't make sense to me, but his father only saw him getting what he wanted. I looked into it more and I found out he'd applied to the theater program."

"But you didn't say anything?" Kurt said.

"Blaine's my little boy. His happiness was more important to me then his father's. What harm would it be if he wanted to act? But when his father found out, he went crazy. Dragged me to New York with him to check up on his son, his room mate told him exactly what he thought had happened. He called the theater got tickets but he wouldn't let me come. He said he wanted to deal with Blaine himself. And when I ever found out he'd hurt him.." Mrs. Anderson bit her lip, trying not to cry. "He was so hurt and I wanted to stay with him, but Blaine wouldn't look at either of us. When I got back to the hospital, he'd checked himself out. I had to come back to Ohio and when I got here, I tried calling him. You know how scary it is, to have some stranger answer you son's phone? A homeless man I would guess. I notified the school, but he was gone. He vanished and I knew he didn't want to be found."

"So why didn't you leave! Try to do something? He was your son and you left him here broken and alone. If you disagreed with his father so much, why didn't you just leave him-"

"Blaine's father had stage two prostate cancer. Which only got worse after we left. He died a few months after coming back from New York. It spread to quickly and there was no saving him."

Kurt wasn't expecting that. He swallowed hard and leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry.."

"I've done everything I could to find Blaine, but the money we had saved paid for all the medical bills. I've been working non stop to support myself and pay off the hospital as well as hired people I got to try and track Blaine down. And you did it in one subway stop. Please. I just want to see my son. I want to know he's okay and I want to support him."

Kurt sighed. She didn't seem to be lying. She looked a mother worn down by worry for her son. What could he say? His father was the biggest problem and he was gone. All she wanted was a chance to apologize and see her son. Reaching into his bag, he took out a piece of paper, he wrote down his address and slid it across the tbale to her.

"He'll be home after eight. Come by before then. I need to get back to work."

"But you didn't even order-"

"I'll see you tonight," Kurt said, picking up his bag and left. Blaine was going to hate him for this, but everyone needed family. Kurt didn't believe in higher powers, but someone was looking out for Blaine up there to bring his mother back into the picture. Hopefully, this wouldn't rock their relationship.

By that night, Kurt was even more nervous. Mrs. Anderson came early, sitting in wait for her son to return. It was well past eight before the door to the apartment unlocked. It had been so awkward sitting there, not talking to one another. What was there to say? She had to talk to Blaine, not him. Kurt didn't need convincing to have her in Blaine's like, but this was his boyfriends choice.

Getting up, he moved to meet Blaine at the door.

"How was practice?"

"Good! My knee is killing me though. I should put some ice on it and sit down," Blaine smiled, taking his shoes off. "How was your day?"

"Blaine, there's someone here to see you." Kurt bit his lip, seeing the surprised look on his face. Was it Wes? One of the guys had joked about dragging him out for drinks earlier. Who was here? Walking around the kitchen, he looked out and saw his mother sitting there.

"Hi, baby," she said. Kurt felt Blaine tense up beside him and pull away. "Blaine wait!" she called, watching him walk away.

"Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt yelled, watching him put his shoes on. The door to the loft slammed, echoing in the silence he left behind.


	11. Chapter 11

By the tenth phone call, Kurt knew Blaine wasn't going to answer and what was worse, he might not come back. He hung by the window watching the sidewalks below, but they were rather quiet tonight. Of course they were.

"Kurt, I don't think he's coming back tonight," Mrs. Anderson said, looking at the time. "I really need to get back to the hotel. I have a meeting early tomorrow." She got up off the couch and walked over to him. "I appreciate your trying, but there is some bad blood. Why would I expect him to throw himself back into my arms?"

Mrs. Anderson pulled a card out and handed it to him. "This is where I am staying for the rest of the week. Then I have to go back to Ohio. You have my number if he changes his mind." She reached out and hugged him before she left the apartment for the night.

Kurt watched her go, before his attention turned back to the phone in his hands. What if Blaine didn't come back this time? He had the show, but was he made enough that he'd give that up? How badly did he mess up? A million question plagued Kurt, raising all of his fears and anxiety.

Setting his phone down, he walked off to the bathroom for a shower. He stripped down quickly and stepped under the stream of water, letting out a heavy sigh. And then he broke down. It started as silent tears, but quickly turned into choked sobs as he leaned against the tiled wall, shaking. Blaine was gone. He should have told him about his mother. He'd never trust him again.

At first, he was so upset, he didn't hear the door to the apartment open and close, but as the footsteps got closer to the bathroom, Kurt stopped crying, waiting to see what happened. Who was here?

The door to the bathroom opened and closed, the sound of clothes rustled and the curtain pulled back, Blaine stepping in with him. Kurt turned to see him, seeing the other had been crying as well. Kurt's arms looped around Blaine's neck and hugged him tightly as he continued to cry. His fingers dug into his skin, kissing at the soft skin behind his ear.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt sobbed. "I should have told you she'd be here. I thought you weren't coming back. I'm sorry Blaine!"

Blaine held him back, seeing how scared the other was, how upset. But Kurt didn't have any reason to be sorry. If nothing else, Blaine was just caught off guard to see his mother there. And what was there to say? You should have grown some balls and stood up to my father? Thanks for leaving me in the city alone and hurt? Maybe an answer or two was in order, but he was more surprised to see her here and that she still cared. "It's okay..."

"No it's not! I've known she was here, I met with her before she came. I should have told you she was looking for you-"

"She was?"

"She's been looking for you since you disappeared," Kurt choked, pulling back to look at Blaine. His hands cup Blaine's face, making him look at him. "She loves you and she just wants to tell you she's sorry. Be in your life again. You are doing so well, you should have your family behind you."

Blaine watched him for a moment, before he pressed his forehead to Kurt's and sighed. "You're always thinking of what's best for me." His lips found Kurt's and he kissed him under the warm water. "I'll get in touch with her, but not tonight. Practice was rough, I've just done thirty laps around the city and I want to be with her," he whispered.

Kurt blushed, tucking himself up into Blaine just glad he was there. Blaine came back and he didn't screw up as badly as he thought. They showered and by the time they got out and toweled off, it was late.

Blaine followed his boyfriend up to his bedroom, stopping him when he went through his drawers to find some briefs. "Don't bother with those tonight," Blaine whispered in his ear, feeling the other shiver against him. Pulling him closer, his hand slipped down the front of Kurt, stroking his lover.

Kurt groaned, feeling his knees grow weak. He was already exhausted from his day, from crying, but it was so warm and comforting in Blaine's arms. He always took care of him just as much as Kurt did in return. He whimpered, eyes fluttering close as he reached out for the bed frame in front of them. Blaine kissed at Kurt's shoulders as his hand worked him, getting more vocal the longer it went on.

Kurt's knees did give as he pushed back against Blaine, crying out. Blaine caught him. "You're okay," Blaine whispered, his own breathing husky. The harder Kurt pushed back, the better it felt. Picking him up, Blaine laid down on the bed with him, spooning up behind. Kurt's hand reached back between them, stroking as he was worked in the front.

"So close," he moaned, his head turning back to nuzzle at Blaine's lips. The friction was so intense, his body was shaking like crazy. "Blaine-" he whined, his hips bucking into the other's hand.

"Me too," Blaine hissed. It only took a few more rough jerks before Kurt yelled in pure ecstasy, orgasm washing over him.

"I love you," Kurt moaned. Instantly, Blaine was caught off guard and he came as well, his face buried in the back of Kurt's neck. His boyfriend moaned through his pleasure, until the only sound in the room was their breathing. Slowly, it began to sink in what Kurt said and he blushed. Maybe Blaine didn't hear him. Did he mean it? Yes, he did, actually.

The sheets came up over them as Blaine kept his arms around his middle, kissing his cheek. "Love you, too." Kurt swallowed, turning in Blaine's arms, till he was tucked up into him like in the shower. He smiled, glad to know they were all right and most importantly, on the same page.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"All right, let's get a few individual shots for inside the magazine and then I think we can call it a wrap," the photographer said. Patti went first while Rachel and Blaine took a break from behind the camera.

"This is going to be a beautiful spread," Rachel said as she took a seat "Kurt is getting really good at this." Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt go over the shots that had already been taken. It was nice to watch him work for a change. Kurt was always watching him practice.

"I need to go make a quick phone call. I'll be right back," Blaine said, catching Kurt's attention to let him know he was going to call his mother. Perhaps they could meet for dinner tonight, just get this out of the way and try to put the past behind them. He was so focused on putting the right numbers into his phone, he didn't see the other person walking towards him. They collided and Blaine rubbed his arm.

"Sorry I wasn't-" but his words paused when he saw Sebastian standing there, smug as usual. "Never mind."

"Well look who it is? I suppose I should congratulate you?"

"Don't bother. You didn't mean it then and I know you won't now. I see you didn't give up your day job," Blaine said, putting his phone away for now.

"It's stable work. I know that's a hard concept for you," Sebastian smirked. "But I like most shows, the understudies need to be ready at all times. I just happen to be one of the many for Sunset. So, I look forward to your brief stint and my possibly chance of stepping into your shoes."

"Good luck with that. I don't plan on going anywhere this time," Blaine said, walking past him.

"If you were smart, you'd rethink that," Sebastian called after him. Blaine stopped walking, looking back. "Let's face it, Anderson. You're good, but you're no Cinderella story. You had your chance and when it didn't work out, you ran away and hid. Now, you're relying on the pity of others to build your career back up, when some of us with real talent and a REAL chance get pushed aside." He closed the space between them. "Either you drop out, or the whole world learns the truth about Blaine Anderson. I'll start with your affairs and I won't stop till they know which street corners you play on. At least it will do you a favor and bring in some business."

"Go to Hell," Blaine said, beginning to walk off.

"Test me, Blaine! Either drop out, or I sing like a warbler!"

"You know the saying. Once a Warbler.." Blaine started, taking his phone back out. "I'm not scared of you, or your threats. Do what you want." He disappeared down the stairs, leaving Sebastian in the hall.

"As you wish," he smirked, taking his phone out to make his own call.

Blaine made it out to the street, dialing the number for his mother and waited as it rang. With his luck, she wouldn't pick up and it would be an awkward back and forth with voice mail.

"Hello?" Blaine inhaled sharply as his mother answered the phone.

"Hi, Mom," he said, leaning on the building.

"Blaine? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," he said, looking around at the city, keeping his calm. "I'm sorry about the other night. I just, really never thought I would see you again. Dad had such a hold on your life-"

"Dad is gone, Blaine. He died. I should have never let him control me like he did or hurt you so much." Blaine was a little taken back by this information.

"What happened to him?"

"Cancer. He didn't want you to know. He thought it would take away from your focus in college, but when he found out you were lying... I should have never left you alone. But he was so sick.." She sounded so upset and even now, after all this time, he hated to hear her like this.

"It's okay, Mom..."

"No it's not! You were on the streets, you were hurt and alone. You could have been dead and I would have never known if Kurt didn't find you!" He felt guilty for that, but he didn't know what his father was doing, or if she'd want to hear from him. They were both at fault.

"But you have my number now and Kurt's. And I don't want you to miss out on anymore. Maybe we can go to dinner tonight? Catch up?"

"I would love to. Just text me a time and a place and I'll be there. I love you, baby. I've been so worried about you."

"I know. I love you, too," Blaine said softly, biting his lip. "I've missed you. I'll see you tonight." Taking a deep breath as he hung up the phone, he walked back inside. "Blaine!" came Kurt's voice from upstairs. "Time for your individuals!"

"Coming!" he called, making his way back up to the studio. Things were looking up again. Tonight he would see his mother and catch up, by next week, his face would be on every new stand in New York and next month, he'd be opening in one of the best musicals of all time. He had a beautiful boyfriend and his life finally felt normal again.

The week flew by and at six in the morning, Kurt had dragged him out to the paper stand down the street to buy the first copy of the magazine. He'd gone over the cover with the editors until they'd picked the perfect picture. And that wasn't easy when nearly all of the pictures were amazing.

"Kurt, we can go back to bed after, right?" Blaine yawned, pulling his coat around himself more.

"How are you not more excited about this! You're on one of the biggest magazines around, in an article written by your boyfriend-"

"I'm excited for you, Kurt. I'm just not excited about six in the morning." He chuckled and kissed Kurt's cheek as the metal gate came up. He darted to the magazine section and looked around till he found it.

"LOOK! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! You're all so beautiful," he smiled as his phone went off. Rachel was calling him. "Did you get your copy? I KNOW, RIGHT? Blaine!" But his boyfriend was distracted. "Blaine what-" Kurt walked back around the stand to see Blaine staring at another magazine. One of the many rags.. no wait all of them.. they all had a different cover story and all of them were about Blaine.

_Blaine Anderson: Secret Sex Life. College Hussie_

_Broadway Dream, Penniless Street Singer_

_Dance Teacher's Pet. How _Sunset Boulevard's_ Blaine Anderson Really Gets His Roles._

"Oh my God.. how-"

"Sebastian. He told me if I didn't drop out, he'd make this happen. I told him to do his worst. Kurt, they're going to kick me out of the show." Blaine's face crumbled and with it, his dreams of making it back on Broadway.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine was sitting in the window of Kurt's office, looking out over the city. He couldn't leave him home alone right now and he had not said two words since they found the tabloids that morning. Kurt was standing beside him, hand running through his hair to try and calm his boyfriend.

The phone calls had not stopped since the news stands opened that morning. More press, the production team. Blaine didn't want to talk to anyone. He was convinced they were mad at him and he was just waiting for the call that took the roll away from him.

The cell phone on the desk went off and Kurt moved to see who was calling this time. "It's the director.." he said softly. Blaine closed his eyes, resting his head on his knees as Kurt answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kurt.. is Blaine around?" Kurt looked up, watching his lover and his heart broke for him. He was going to kill Sebastian, because he knew this was going to kill Blaine.

"He is, but he's not in much shape to talk right now.."

"Is he okay?"

Kurt sighed. "No. In fact, he's pretty sure you're calling to take this roll from him. And I would just like to say that it's bullshit if you are." Blaine's head shot up, his eyes huge as he shook his head for Kurt to stop, but he didn't. "He has worked so hard and been through a lot in his life. His personal life is no ones business. He was young and made bad choices, he was taken advantage of-"

"Kurt! Kurt, listen! I'm not calling about that at all. I saw all the rags this morning and I wanted to make sure he was all right. Do you know how many kids I've worked with that were used by that asshole?"

Kurt's eyes got huge and he held the phone out to Blaine. 'Take it' he mouthed. Blaine looked at the phone hesitant, before reaching out for it. He listened to the man on the other end, nodding his head, eyes welling up. "Thanks.." Blaine hung up the phone, passing it back to Kurt.

"You're still in," Kurt smiled and Blaine nodded, breaking down for the fiftieth time that day it felt. "Shh, it's all right. What did he say?"

"They said they'd help me press charges, against Sebastian, Meyer.. but I'm keeping my roll. Patti said she refused to work with my understudy. They need me there tonight reviews. Show must go on and we can always set the story straight later on." Blaine wiped his eyes, sighing. He was exhausted and now that he knew he was secure, he could get some sleep.

"Want me to take you home?"

"No, you need to finish up work. I can get there on my own. You're coming tonight, right? There is a seat saved for you and my Mom.."

"Nothing could keep me from it. I'm so proud. I love you." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine. Blaine kissed him back, before picking up his bag and leaving the office.

"So how does it feel to know you're sleeping with disgusting, damaged goods?" Sebastian leaned in the doorway, smirking at Kurt. "Have you seen the papers today?"

"Yes, you spewed all sorts of dirty secrets, didn't you. If you were smart Sebastian, and I know you're not, you'd leave. Now." Kurt didn't even give him the pleasure of looking up from his laptop.

"You think I did that?" the cocky boy grinned, stepping into the room. "I didn't make him do any of those things, Kurt. All Blaine cares about is being famous and he would do ANYTHING to get there. As soon as that was all taken from him, he became nothing but a mooch and a loser. Look how much you've done for him. Has he paid you back at all? Done anything for you? He's using you and as soon as this production takes off, he'll move on-" Sebastian was cut off by Kurt's fist meeting with the side of his face.

"How about you don't talk about things you know NOTHING about it. Blaine doesn't plenty for me-"

"And to you!" Kurt was around the desk in a flash, grabbing Sebastian by the front of his shirt and tossed him out of his office and to the floor in the hallway.

"Someone call security and get him out of this building now!" Kurt yelled, all of the receptionists racing to get their phones to call downstairs. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer Smythe. I hope it was worth it." Kurt turned around, making to head back to work.

"I hope you enjoy the show tonight! Watch your little project shine!" Kurt slammed his door, quickly calling upstairs to explain himself to his boss. He apologized for how he acted, told her what was happening and to his surprise, she didn't seem that mad at all. As soon as he was done, he left work. He couldn't stay here now and while he didn't want Sebastian's words to get to him, he really wondered if Blaine really would leave him once he was famous.

Kurt sat backstage with Blaine as he started to get his make-up done. Flowers had been arriving all day for him from other cast members, people that just supported him, regardless of what the papers had said. Deep down, he had to wonder if any of them were from people that Meyer had wronged in the past.

Blaine looked so calm as he applied his foundation, catching Kurt's sullen look in the mirror. "Are you all right? Sebastian.. you said he didn't hurt you.."

"What? No, he didn't. I'm just.." Kurt sighed and walked over to Blaine, sitting on the table. "I love you so much.. I just don't want to lose you."

Blaine put everything down and took Kurt's hand, very concerned now. "Kurt.. you're not going to lose me. Everything that happened that brought us together? You found me at a train stop in one of the biggest cities. You saved me and I've never been more grateful. I can't wait to spoil you, come home to you every night.." Blaine blushed a little, looking at their hands. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for all of this.."

Kurt smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "I didn't do anything. I just helped get you back where you're suppose to be. Best way to thank me, is to shine tonight like I know you will. Those reporters are going to have a lot more to write about after they see you. And now, I must go find your mother and make my way to my seat. Curtain in a few minutes! You need to finish getting ready." Kurt felt better hearing Blaine say all of that. "Break a leg beautiful," he said as he made his way out through the stage door and around to the lobby so he could take his seat.

Blaine smiled as he watched him go, back to putting his make-up on.

"So you told everyone what happened.." Blaine almost dropped the make-up pad in his hand when he saw Meyer in the mirror. "You realize I got put on suspension this morning, that I will be ruined if they find out it's all true."

"I didn't tell.. Sebas-"

"But it's all about you and me, late night meetings, practices. So many little details that you just spilled to the little bastard. You never could keep your mouth shut. I'm surprised your moaning never drew anyone into the dance room. People that are getting raped and molested don't moan the way you did."

"Get out of here. How did you even get back here?"

Meyer smirked, looking at all the flowers in the room. "I've been in the business a lot longer then you. A lot more people are appreciative of what I've done for them. To bad you couldn't be too." Turning, the man made his way back to the door. "You're going to pay for this. And I hope it hurts like hell.." Meyer left Blaine alone in his dressing room as the lights began to flicker for five minute warning.

The overture was wonderful, the show was amazing so far. Kurt wanted to run back to Blaine during intermission, but he knew there wouldn't be enough time. Mrs. Anderson was already in tears she was so proud of her son, her hand in Kurt's the whole time they watched.

At one point in the show, Kurt's eyes had started to scan the room, looking at how people reacted to his lover. So many smiles in the room and it warmed his heart to see. And then, there, at the end of his row, sat Meyer. How did Kurt not notice him come in. The man just sat there, finger tips pressed together, head held high, no sign of emotion on his face.

But what was he doing here? Did Blaine know? The show was almost over and it was about to reach the climax. Kurt pulled his eyes away from Meyer to watch the stage as Blaine stormed out of the house, making his way to the pool.

The gun went off and Blaine dropped his bag, his hand moving to his side. The bang was so loud that everyone in the room gasped at the same time. Patti looked a little thrown back as well, looking at the smoke coming off the barrel. Meyer got up from his seat, walking up the aisle, perhaps the only one in the room not taken back by the shots echo in the room. Blaine backed up to the pool, falling in, the water starting to tint.

Instantly the curtain flew down and the house lights came up, the crowd starting to chatter loudly. Kurt climbed over people and ran down to the stage, over the orchestra and through the curtain.

A few stage hands were trying to pull Blaine out of the pool, blood spilling from the bullet wound that was through him. Kurt ran up to meet them, catching Blaine as he laid him down. "Oh God... Oh God Blaine?"

"Someone Bruce Lee'd the gun.. I just found the prop gun stuffed behind the stage manager's post.." one of the prop boys said. The director flew onto the stage.

"The ambulance is on it's way. Is he alive?" Patti was sobbing now, as the rest of the cast, including a crying Rachel tried to calm her down, assure her this wasn't her fault.

Blaine's eyes opened, looking up at Kurt. "Meyer.."

"I know, he was here. You're okay. You were amazing and they're going to patch you up.." Kurt was doing his best not to break down, but Blaine was fading out again. "NO. No, Blaine you can't- Blaine, please stay awake.." The whole room was watching them now. "You said forever..! You promised you wouldn't.. Blaine?"

Blaine was so still in his arms as Kurt pulled him up into him, unable to control his sobs now. The ambulance was coming. This wasn't goodbye, not everything they'd been through. In a crowd of thousands, they'd come together. This couldn't rip them apart.

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I know it's a little short, but the next chapter will be the last one in this story :( Sucks when life gets in the way of fic writing but hopefully it won't be as long for the final chapter as it was for this one. Thanks for those that have stuck with this story this long and (hopefully) till the end. I love all of your reviews so keep them coming!**


	13. Chapter 13

_'..the performances were out of this world by the entire cast, however a misfiring from one of the props brought the show to a halt. Up until this point, everyone was just that: on point. Casting was perfect, but one that really stood out was Mr. Blaine Anderson. Despite recent scandal, Anderson was made for his role. It's hard to outshine Patti Lupone, but this young man executed it with grace and charm. Don't believe the stories. This boy didn't need to sleep around to gain fame. He was born a star. We only hope he makes a speedy recovery and returns to the stage soon..'_

Kurt folded the paper in his hands, settling it into his lap. He couldn't read anymore, his eyes were crossing. The clock on the wall said seven. He'd been up all night, sitting by Blaine's bedside. So many machines and IV's. Across the room, Mrs. Anderson was running her thumb over her son's hand. She didn't even look exhausted, worried, but it always amazed Kurt how parents could stay so awake. Years of practice.

"I need some coffee," Kurt whispered, pulling himself out of the chair. "Can I get you anything?" He didn't want to go, but sitting there was driving him mad. Blaine wasn't going to disappear, his mother was right beside him. The doctors had removed the bullet, told them how lucky he was to turned. No large organs hit, but years of being on the streets, not taking proper care of himself, he'd become anemic. That caused him to bleed out faster.

Moving to the bed, Kurt leaned down and pushed some of Blaine's curls off his pale forehead. "I'll be right back.." He didn't want to leave him but then he felt a hand on his own.

"He's okay. He's safe." Mrs. Anderson smiled at Kurt and finally, the thinner boy pulled away to step out of the room. Kurt let out a shaky breath, walking down the hall. The police were still there, waiting for Blaine to come around so they could ask their questions.

Meyer had been arrested at a bar across town just an hour after the accident, but without Blaine's statement, they couldn't hold him for long. No one had seen him backstage, but if Blaine could confess he was with him before hand, if the prints on the gun matched and Kurt's information about watching him leave when Blaine was shot, they'd have him.

Kurt didn't stay gone for long. Balancing the two cups of coffee, he eased the door open, surprised to see Mrs. Anderson sitting on the bed beside Blaine, slowly running her fingers over his brow. Even more surprising was Blaine was awake, looking up at her. When she caught sight of Kurt, she pressed a finger to her lips.

"I don't need the police barging in here on him when he's just come around. Give him a few minutes to wake up." Kurt nodded and closed the door, putting the coffee down and sat on the other side of him.

"I told you Kurt would be right back," she whispered to her son. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, as he turned to face his boyfriend.

"Hey beautiful," Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss his head again. "You were amazing. Even at the end.."

"We didn't get our bows.. Meyer-"

"I know, Blaine. The police are just waiting for you to tell them what happened and it will be all over. He'll never hurt you again.." Blaine started to shake his head. "No, Blaine.. you have to."

His attention went back to his mother, who nodded as well. "Kurt told me everything. I'm so sorry Blaine. He needs to be put away."

Even though she felt it was to soon, she left the bed and went out to tell the nurses that he was awake. A few moments later, the police were there with the nurses, asking them to leave the room. Kurt didn't want to leave him alone but he knew it would only be for a few minutes. Quickly taking out his phone he sent a mass text out to the masses.

_He's awake. Talking to the police._

Finally, there would be a little more peace in his life. Hopefully, Blaine could put the past behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A month had passed and the show was finally open to the public. The reviews were fair after Blaine had to take a short leave, his understudy doing his best to live up to the high expectations of the crowds. Blaine was better, still a little sore sometimes, but got the all clear to perform.

There had been a trail and a prosecution. Meyer was in jail for 20 something years and Blaine's case had brought forward so many people like himself. All of them were suing as well. Who knew how many years the bastard would get now. It was a relief to Kurt to know he was being put away, but Blaine looked like 20 years had been taken off his life.

Sebastian was fired from the magazine and while Kurt wanted to have Blaine press charges against him as well, Blaine refused. "I told you, I wasn't the only one hurt by Meyer. He has his demons he needs to work through, but spreading some stories is nothing compared to someone having you shot." Kurt knew, in that moment, Blaine was a far better person then he'd ever be.

When he came back that first afternoon, the whole company was there to greet him and welcome him back. Helped him get ready, made sure he was comfortable. the prop guys even came by to show him the cap gun was staying on his side for ever performance from now on. Blaine had chuckled about that, because what were the chances of it happening again?

Kurt stayed to put his make-up on for him, making sure he was all set and covered. "Are you watching from back here tonight?" Blaine asked, eyeing the TV in his dressing room.

"From here, from the wings. Do you want me to go?"

"No! I want you close tonight," Blaine said as he looked back in the mirror. "I'm more nervous tonight then my first show. Not because of what happened.. but the reviews from that night. Everyone thinks so highly of me and I don't-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Kurt said, putting everything down. He pushed Blaine back in his chair and straddled his lap, picking at his hair as a few stray pieces tried to escape. "You, are amazing. And I have always thought that. Back in Ohio, hearing you at the train station, in the shower every morning, or when you're just humming making breakfast in the morning. You are a star. You were born to own any stage you walk on, whether it be a Regional's competition, the streets of New York or Broadway. Everyone sees it and it's time you saw it too. Your name is up in lights, Blaine. that doesn't just happen to anyone, that happens to the best." Kurt's hands moved down to smooth out the fabric on his shoulders.

_'I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind.. that I put down and words..'_

Blaine smiled as Kurt sang to him, tilting his chin up to look at him.

_'How wonderful life is, now you're in the world..'_

"You're it, you know," Blaine whispered, kissing him lightly. "You're the rest of my life. I just wish we'd been together since high school."

"Well now we have the rest of our lives to make up for it," Kurt smiled as the lights flickered for the five minute warning. Moving out of Blaine's lap, he took the costume from the closet and helped Blaine into it. "Break a leg. And then maybe, tonight we can celebrate your return to the stage."

"Then I better be extra amazing," Blaine smiled before the stage manager came to the door to tell him he needed to take his place.

"You don't have to work that hard," Kurt smiled. And with that Blaine made his way out to some cheers, taking his place to go on stage.

**Five months later...**

Blaine had twisted his program into a hundred little pieces. He kept pulling at the tie around his neck and Kurt had swatted his hand away several times. "Sorry.. I'm sorry.." he'd whisper, watching the stage.

The Tony Awards this year were better then ever. So many shows being revived, new shows stepping up to the plate to take the highest title of the night. Blaine had just come back from performing Sunset Boulevard, leaving the stage to a huge standing ovation.

"Kurt they're about to announce my category. I want to throw up.."

"Don't you dare, that's a rental. You're fine, the camera is coming our way. Just smile and whatever happens, you're a winner to me," Kurt smiled, holding his hand a little tighter. Blaine nodded and the names began to be read for Best Actor in a Musical.

"And the Tony goes to.. Blaine Anderson, Sunset Boulevard." Blaine felt the air leave his lungs as Kurt yelled, throwing his arms around him. The cast jumped up as well, as well as several other people in the audience. Soon, the whole room was on their feet and Kurt was moving so Blaine could get out.

Blaine walked up to the stage in a daze, taking the trophy and thanked the presenter, moving to the microphone. "I- I don't know what to say. Thank you to my cast and crew, to everyone that's come and supported us. But mostly, I want to thank Kurt, my.. my fiance.."

Kurt's face went red, mouthing, 'What?' to Blaine, but his lover didn't stop.

"..my fiance who literally pulled me out of the gutter almost a year ago. They tell you the fates work in mysterious ways, but they saved me. Kurt.. saved me and I wouldn't be here without him. I love you and every time I go on that stage, it's for you. You're everything, you've given me everything and now.. I want that forever you promised. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

The whole room gasped as the music from the orchestra stopped. Kurt didn't know what he started to cry, but he had and now it was getting worse as the room waited for him to reply.

"Yes!" he yelled and the room exploded. Blaine waved for him to come on stage and Kurt ran down the aisle to come up to him. "You.. in front of all of these people.." he whispered, kissing his cheek as they walked off. "What if you'd lost?"

"I still would have asked you tonight, but I didn't want to wait anymore." Blaine stopped before he got to the press, kissing Kurt properly. "It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow. I know we've been together under a year, but I know.. I know you're it. Someone who believed in me this much, is the only one for me."

Kurt smiled as he kissed him back. "If I could marry you tonight, I would. Right now. But right now, you need to shine," he whispered, nodding to the press. He was being flagged down for pictures and Blaine didn't want to move away. "Go on. I'll be here, right here."

Smiling, Blaine walked into his interviews. What he didn't know was Kurt was ready to purpose to him as well, the ring sitting in his suit pocket. Maybe he would tell him later when they were alone. It would be a wonderful end to their story, how one beat the other at asking for their hand on the same night. It was going to be less dramatic, at the subway stop where they'd met for the first time while their favorite Beatles song played behind him by the guitarist he'd hired to meet them there.

No, he was still going to do that. Kurt Hummel would always be the romantic and Blaine would always be the greatest star.


End file.
